Total Drama All-Stars Redux
by tumble1980
Summary: Imagine that Chris and the producers decided to redo Total Drama All-Stars. Imagine that they used contestants only from seasons one, two, and three. Imagine that it was twenty-six episodes long instead of thirteen. That's what this fan-fiction is. Rated T for strong language and mildly suggestive themes.
1. Hello I Hate You

**Author's Note: **Hello. This is my first story I've ever written on this site. Please enjoy _Total Drama All-Stars Redux_!

"Hello and welcome to _Total Drama All-Stars Redux_!" Chris said to the camera in an upbeat tone. "I'm doing this season again due to the massive complaints like 'wasted characters' and 'rushed/wasted story-lines,'" he grimaced slightly while saying those last few words.

"Anyway," he continued, ignoring that laps in his friendly/sadistic persona. "I'm changing a few things: there are no _Total Drama Revenge of the Island _campers. Not to mention a whole 26 episodes this season. That's right, I'm going for the whole she-bang, and you're coming along for the ride too! Without further ado, let's meet our All-Stars!"

Right as he said this one of the veteran contestants arrived.

"Hello Bridgette!" She looked up at Chris, eyes widened, and immediately tried to swim back to the boat. She was stopped only by two beefy interns.

"Hi Chris," she spat. "I was told that I was staying for a surfing competition."

"There's a beach," he responded, remembering fondly to when she first arrived in season one. "Anyway, please stand on the left of the dock."

"Right." She then resignedly walked over to where Chris had told her to stand.

"After that cheerful reunion," Chris paused, waiting for the laughs at home. "I'd like to have you meet one of the contestants from All-Stars: say hello to Sierra!"

The hyperactive fan girl leapt off the boat, past the two interns, and went straight up to Chris.

"Sierra, back away."

"Oh, sorry Chris," she said giggling, "I'm just so excited to be here! How thrilled were you when you found out, Bridgette?"

"Enthralled," Bridgette deadpanned.

"Oh," Sierra responded sobered. "Is Cody going to be here? It's been a whole two days! I sure hope so since half of the cast for All-Stars is being replaced by veterans!"

Chris seemed hesitant to answer Sierra's question. "Sierra please stand on the right side of the dock. In the meantime, I'd like to introduce our next camper, Noah!"

Noah stepped off the boat in a timely, bored manner. "Hi."

"Hey Noah!" Sierra replied zealously.

"Way to vamp up the energy, dude." Chris said, annoyed.

"Whatever."

"Noah, just go stand next to Bridgette."

"After that exciting return," Chris looked at the camera saying this. "Let's give a hearty welcome to a hearty guy, to say the least. Say hello to Owen!"

"Hi guys! It's so great to be back."

"I can understand it with Sierra, but how can you say you're glad to be back?" Bridgette asked in pessimistic awe.

"I just have such great memories-"

"Like that time you got kicked out of a plane?" Noah interjected

"Noah! It's so great to see you, man!" Owen flashed over to Noah and gave him a rib crushing hug.

"Great to see you too, please let me breathe!" Noah wheezed.

"Owen please stand next to Sierra." Chris interrupted.

"Okay!"

"Alright, let's say hello to one of our most villainous contestants in Total Drama history! Say hello to Heather!" Chris motioned toward the approaching boat.

"Ugh, it's you." Heather looked at Chris in disgust. "I suppose those two interns are going to keep us from escaping?"

"That, and your contracts." Chris smiled at Heather. "Now, please go and join Bridgette and Noah."

"No!"

"Why, Chris, why?"

"Gee, thanks for the warm welcome."

"Alright then," Chris went on, amused at the three's bickering. "Another one of our former All-Stars is on the horizon!"

Gwen had arrived at the dock. She saw Chris and the other contestants. She was then forcibly removed from the boat.

"No way, lying about this being an art convention is a new low for you, Chris." Gwen looked at her fellow campers and sighed.

"Oh, Gwen it's like you don't know me." Chris was smirking at her misfortune. "Please join Sierra and Owen."

"Could be worse," Gwen responded as she headed over to her new teammates.

"On to our next returnee; let's welcome our resident delinquent, Duncan!"

"Hey Chris." Duncan said irked.

"Doesn't it feel great to be back?"

"I'm only here because I'd go back to jail otherwise."

"Noted, please join Bridgette's team."

"Alright, we've introduced half of our campers and-"

"Hi Chris!"

"Oh, uh, hi Lindsay."

"It's just so great to be back, hi guys!" Lindsay waved to everyone with varying reactions: Owen waved enthusiastically back while Heather scowled.

"Lindsay, please join Sierra's team."

"Okay!"

"Ahem, after that, er, sudden arrival," Chris was still pondering how Lindsay managed to show up. "I'd like to introduce our lovable, animal-killing friend DJ!"

"Hey guys." DJ said nervously.

"Don't worry DJ, we don't have any animals here for you to slaughter," Chris said mockingly.

"Shut up man, that was a long time ago."

"Whatever, go join Bridgette's team."

"Alright."

"Next up, say hello to…Harold!"

Harold, having heard his introduction, asked "What? Why don't I get anything to describe me?"

"I thought you wouldn't hear, and I don't care."

"Gosh! Thanks for being considerate, Chris."

"You're welcome Harold, now please join Sierra's group of freaks."

"Hey!" Everyone on Sierra's team shouted.

"Next up is possibly the most hated contestant out of the veterans-" Chris began.

"It's Courtney." Gwen interjected, annoyed. Clearly she was still upset how Courtney threw away their newly found friendship in an attempt to win the last All-Stars.

"You're correct Gwen, now stop interrupting me." Chris frowned at Gwen.

Courtney, as if cued, had stepped off her boat and trudged to Bridgette's side.

"Uh, Courtney? I haven't given you your team yet." Chris told Courtney, confused.

Courtney turned, in a slow, depressed state, to Chris. "Isn't it obvious? You're doing heroes versus villains again, and I'm a villain."

**Confessional #1**

_"__I have to admit, I was glad to see Courtney all depressed and beaten. After everything she put me through, she deserves it."_—Gwen

"Wait, does this mean I'm a villain?!" Bridgette and DJ sked simultaneously.

"Yep! Bridgette, you cheated on your boyfriend on international television while DJ and had an illegal alliance with Chef and killed multiple animals!" Chris sadistically took delight in describing their faults.

"I made up with Geoff!"

"I was coerced into that alliance and haven't harmed an animal since season three!"

"Yeah, yeah we ran out of 'villainous' contestants, okay?"

"Ugh."

"Fine."

"Moving on, let's say hello to our biggest and loudest veteran, LeShawna!"

"Hey, everybody!"

**Confessional #2**

_"__Yes! LeShawna's back. This is the perfect opportunity to get her to fall for me! I've waited so long for this day!"_—Harold

"LeShawna, you can join Sierra's team."

LeShawna walked over to her new teammates. She stopped next Harold.

"Hey LeShawna." Harold said blushing.

"Hey Harold. How have you been?" She looked at him amused.

"Oh, nothing much."

"Hmm."

"Right everyone, we only have two contestants left," Chris seemed to be relieved with this news. "I'd like everyone to welcome our possibly perfect male veteran, Alejandro!"

"Fuck!" Bridgette shouted. "Fuck you Chris!"

"Bridgette, shut up."

Alejandro had arrived at this point. He took a quick survey of the crowd, and lit up when he saw Heather.

"Hello Heather." He smiled at her. He looked at Bridgette, frowning. "And others."

"Go away, prick." Alejandro merely looked with distaste at Bridgette before asking Chris: "So, which team am I on?"

"Well, since you and Bridgette are _so _chummy—"

"Shut up Chris." Bridgette spat at him.

"You're on the same team!" Chris theatrically grinned at everyone. Bridgette and Alejandro merely glared at him.

"Any who, after that cheery reunion I'd like to everyone to say hello to one of our more forgotten contestants—"

"Then why are they on the show?" Lindsay, surprisingly intelligently, inquired.

"Because I said Lindsay, now shush!" Chris regained his composure before addressing the camera once more. "Say hello to Trent!"

Trent hopped off the dock, wearily passed the neglected interns, and stopped by Chris.

"Hey Trent, how's it hanging?"

"Pretty good, Chris." Trent looked at his fellow campers. "Hey Guys."

"Hey Trent." Most responded.

"So, what team am I on?" Trent sized up each one with an interested eye.

"Oh, you can go and stand right next to your good old pal Gwen." Gwen and Trent rolled their eyes.

"Please Chris," Gwen stated tiredly. "You can't any more drama from us. We're just friends."

"Well Gwen, that is true," Sierra interrupted. She, along with most of the other contestants had been quiet. "However, I've observed your recent on-screen and off-screen interactions with Trent and my analysis states that you two act somewhat awkwardly around each other." She finished off her thought with a little nod.

"Thanks Sierra, that's…worrying." Trent said, wondering what she meant by "off-screen".

"Alright then, let's move over to the mess hall." Chris said, trying to get the show along.

**Confessional #3**

_"__I'm so excited to be back! I'm going to prove the other veterans that I'm smart. I'm also not going to get kicked off first!"—_ Lindsay

**Confessional #4**

_"__I hate that I was tricked into coming back for another season! Fuck Chris and this show. All it's given me is a shitload of grief and an awful reputation."—_Bridgette

The campers poured into the mess hall. Naturally, they divided into their teams. Looks of hate and animosity littered the air.

"Hey campers!" Chris shouted as he walked in. Everyone stayed silent. Unfazed, he went on with his spiel. "Let's start out with team names, shall we? Sierra, Owen, Gwen, Lindsay, Harold, LeShawna, and Trent you guys are the 'Heroic Hawks'!"

**Confessional #5**

_"__It's better than Hamsters."—_Sierra

"On the other side of the coin, Bridgette, Noah, Heather, Duncan, DJ, Courtney, and Alejandro are once again the 'Villainous Vultures'!" No one seemed to react to this, so Chris just told everyone to meet him at the cliff in about fifteen minutes.

As everyone left the mess hall, Courtney tapped Gwen on the shoulder. "Hey, Gwen—"

"Fuck off, Courtney."

"Oh, okay." With that she dejectedly headed off to the villains' cabin.

LeShawna, who'd seen that little exchange walked up to Gwen. "Gwen, why are you still sore with Courtney? It was a year ago."

"Look LeShawna, imagine someone who shoved you off a plane for kissing her boyfriend made up with you only to toss you aside for money came crawling up to you asking for forgiveness. Would you take them back?"

"Well Gwen, when you put it like that —"

"Exactly."

"Well cheer up, girl. She's on the other team. Maybe she'll be the first they vote out."

"Yeah, maybe."

"Come on, let's go pick bunks."

Meanwhile, in the female's side of the Villainous Vultures' cabin, Heather was analyzing Courtney and Bridgette's behavior.

**Confessional #6**

_"__What is up with Bridgette? She's generally such a laid back push-over. And Courtney's acting, like, so depressed and everything. What gives?"—_Heather

"So guys, what's up?" Heather asked Bridgette and Courtney.

"Well, pretty much everyone here hates me, or is at least weary of me. I wouldn't of even shown up if wasn't for that contract we all signed in season one." Courtney tiredly responded.

"You're spot on Courtney." Bridgette told her. "Do you want to know why I'm acting so aggressively?" Bridgette directed this at Heather, but Courtney responded.

"Alejandro."

"Again, spot on Courtney," Bridgette replied. She then turned towards Heather. "Your boyfriend is a complete asshole."

"Well, if it makes you feel any better, we've put our relationship on hold during competitions. It takes a lot of stress off of us." Heather told Bridgette.

"Whatever, let's head up to the cliff. With luck, I can shove that bastard off."

"Less competition for me,"

"You're so caring Heather."

"Thanks, Bridgette."

**Confessional #7**

_"__Yep. We definitely belong on the villainous team."_—Courtney

While this was going on, Owen was lamenting to Trent about a little crisis.

"Dude think about it," Owen told Trent. "I've been in almost every season, yet I'm the fat guy who always makes fart jokes. Then look at Heather, she went from being really mean, then to sort of mean, and then not very mean. Heck, we even rooted for her in season three!"

"Yeah man, it must suck being viewed as a stereotype." Trent patted Owen on the shoulder. "Hey, at least everyone likes you."

"Yeah that's nice."

"Well, we might as well head up to the challenge." With that, Trent and Owen began to walk up the cliff.

Back at the villains' cabin, Noah was quietly discussing with DJ about whether or not the two should form an alliance.

"I don't know man," DJ rubbed his neck nervously. "It's a risky move, especially early on."

"Look DJ, Alejandro and Duncan were just now walking out as though they were best friends. They could easily be in an alliance. What's more, it would take the two of them five minutes to get Heather and possibly Courtney on their side. Then, they'd have the majority and would get rid of us and Bridgette in a flash." Noah finished with an expectant look on his face.

"Alright, I'll consider it." DJ quickly left Noah for the cliff. With a shrug, Noah followed him.

At this point almost everyone had reached the meeting point for the challenge. That was everyone except for Sierra and Lindsay.

"Uh, Sierra?" Lindsay asked hesitantly. Sierra had been poking through Gwen and LeShawna's bags. "I don't think that the two of them will be happy to find out you've been messing with their stuff."

"Relax, it's only to help me with the game," Sierra impatiently told Lindsay. "I think it's safe to tell you that."

"Wait, you use looking at and analyzing everyone's belongings as a strategy?" Lindsay looked both confused and disturbed, and then she realized something else. "Wait, you think it's safe to tell me?"

Sierra had been expecting this comment to fly over her head. Thinking on the spot, she stated: "Yeah! I was wondering if you wanted to be in an alliance."

"An Alliance!" Lindsay was about to jump at the offer, until she remembered what Heather did to her in season one. "You're not going to make me into your personal slave and eliminate me when you don't need me anymore, right?"

"Don't worry Lindsay, I'm not Heather."

"Well then sure! I'd be happy to join."

"Good, I guess. Let's head up to the challenge: I think we're late." Sierra, slightly surprised with what the conversation became, and Lindsay pleased with the turnout walked towards the cliff.

Chris then appeared in a camera room. He paused Lindsay and Sierra on the monitor and turned towards the camera.

"Well! That was one heck of an episode. Gwen hasn't forgiven Courtney which is partially why Courtney is acting so depressed. Bridgette's changed quite a bit, still bitter over what Alejandro did to her in season three. Meanwhile, Owen seems tired of being known as 'The Fat Guy'. This isn't to mention Noah trying to convince DJ to team up with him in an alliance after seeing Alejandro and Duncan acting chummy. Finally, Sierra and Lindsay accidentally formed an alliance! Who knew? See how all of this and more plays out next time on _Total Drama All-Stars Redux_!

**Author's Note**

_Tumble1980:_ Well, that's episode (or chapter) one of my first fan-fiction! I'm proud to announce that fact. I'm glad that this will be twenty six episodes (chapters). I'll have a lot more time to focus on character and story arcs. Hopefully, all of these characters will have some sort of development before they get eliminated. Thanks for reading and please review. Any type of praise or criticism is helpful!


	2. Never Run 14 Kilometers Ever

**Author's Note:** _Tumble1980- _First off, I'd like to thank anyone who's read this story. Knowing that people have taken the time to use my work is an incredible emotional booster. I promise to update weekly, even if that means staying up until one o'clock on a Saturday night. You all can expect a story by the 30th. After publishing the first chapter of my story, I realized to my horror that I had some typographical and formatting errors. I give my sincerest apologies and promise to crack down on this kind of stuff. Lastly, someone will be eliminated this chapter. I'd recommend that you cross your fingers for whom ever you're rooting for. With that said, please enjoy _Total Drama All-Stars Redux!_

"Last time on _Total Drama All-Stars Redux!_" Chris began with a shining smile towards the camera. "We met our fourteen all-stars: Bridgette, Sierra, Noah, Owen, Heather, Gwen, Duncan, Lindsay, DJ, Harold, Courtney, LeShawna, Alejandro, and Trent! Assigning the veterans to their teams, Bridgette and DJ found out that they were considered villains. We also found out how the contestants were doing and what they thought of each other. LeShawna and Gwen were glad to see each other while Alejandro and Bridgette…have been on better terms in the past. Some fleeting early-game alliances were formed: Lindsay and Sierra, possibly DJ and Noah, and maybe even Duncan and Alejandro! Find out how all of this and more will continue right here, right now, on _Total Drama All-Stars Redux! _

The fourteen campers were standing on the top of the cliff, in their bathing suits, waiting for Chris to arrive. They had divided into their teams. In contrast to the Villains' team, The Heroic Hawks made, albeit awkward, conversation.

"So LeShawna," Harold began timidly. "How have you been settling in?"

"It's been alright. Gwen is all kinds of bitter when it comes to Courtney, though." LeShawna seemed to be slightly irked about this.

"Yeah, I thought so. She's always glaring Courtney nowadays." Harold responded. He then went on to say: "I think it may be a problem."

"How so?"

"Well, please don't get offended when I say this," Harold said cautiously, in case what he was about to say backfired. "But I think Gwen may become a detriment to our team." He then added: "We should probably try to see if she'll forgive Courtney."

"That's sweet of you Harold," LeShawna responded, impressed with Harold's proposal. "I don't think it'll work, because Gwen's in a dark place on the matter right now."

Harold looked over to Gwen, and he saw that she looked to be brooding.

"I agree with you, but I'm just so worried about her." Harold said with the motives of trying to curry favor with LeShawna and help Gwen.

"I think I might know what'll cheer her up," LeShawna stated glancing over to Trent.

**Confessional #8**

_"__I really don't know how Trent will cheer up Gwen, but I have a feeling. And hey, my gut has never been wrong." —_LeShawna

On the other team, Alejandro had become bored with just sitting around in silence. He walked over to Duncan and pulled him away from the Villainous Vultures.

"Duncan look," Alejandro explained. "I know we should be meeting in secret, but I'm afraid Noah may be on to us. I saw him and DJ talking about alliances right after they left."

"Please, what damage can they do?"

"Duncan, both Courtney and Bridgette hate us."

"Oh. God, I'm becoming Lindsay."

"Hey!" Lindsay shouted.

"Uh, guys why are you two talking about DJ and me?" Noah asked.

"Oh, fuck," Alejandro stated. Trying to change the subject, he asked Noah: "Why are you on the villain team?"

"Uh, Alejandro, did you not hear what Chris said on the dock? They ran out of former antagonists and I suppose I was the next closest. Besides, I appeared antagonistic back in the dodge ball challenge from season one. Also, I just really wasn't bothered." Noah finished. Remembering why he had even bothered to talk to Alejandro, he guessed: "You and Duncan are in an alliance."

Alejandro had been predisposed to lying when competing in Total Drama. He tried to do just that.

"Noah, friend, you see Duncan and I were merely—" Alejandro was cut off by Duncan, who was annoyed with Alejandro's slipperiness.

"Noah, Alejandro and I have been trying to form an alliance."

"Thanks Duncan, at least you're honest. With a look of distaste shot at both of them, Noah immediately told his team about Duncan and Alejandro's alliance. The two of them received universal glares from their fellow Villains. Even Heather seemed annoyed: "You two were in an alliance without me?"

Alejandro realized that if his team lost either he or Duncan would be kicked off the show. He proceeded to shout at Duncan.

"Thanks a lot! Why'd you try to drag me into an alliance Duncan?! Our entire team knows about it now, because you tried talk about it in broad daylight! At least now everyone knows that you can't be trusted to keep anything secret."

**Confessional #9**

_"__I lied about everything I said. However, I've planted a seed of doubt in my teammates' minds. They'll be more inclined now to vote for Duncan." —_Alejandro

Duncan was dumbfounded by Alejandro's lie. What was even worse was that his teammates seemed to be believe Alejandro. At least, they appeared to be weary of Duncan.

"What? I—," Duncan was cut off by the sudden arrival of Chris, which seemed to be timed.

"Alright contestants, time for the challenge."

"Yay," Gwen deadpanned.

"Thank you for your enthusiasm Gwen." Chris glared at her for a few seconds before addressing the other campers.

"As you can see—," Chris began.

"We're doing the cliff challenge from episode of season one of Total Drama!" Sierra exclaimed.

"No, Sierra, we aren't," Chris denied through gritted teeth. "From now on, I'd like to have my challenge introductions—"

"Interrupted?" Duncan asked subversively.

"Told through song?" Heather questioned.

"Said backwards?" Bridgette queried.

"Expressed through mime?" Noah Inquired.

"Okay, you know what?" Chris yelled at them.

"No, we don't know what." Alejandro responded.

"Chris, could you explain the concept of 'what' to us?" DJ asked.

"Everyone on the villains' team except for Courtney has to sit out of this challenge!"

"Oh fuck," said Courtney simply.

"Well thanks again Duncan! You started that little gimmick of annoying Chris and now we're guaranteed to lose!" Alejandro shouted at Duncan once again.

"Yeah!" Heather said in support of Alejandro, having of gotten over being excluded from Alejandro's alliance. Their strategy seemed to be working, as most of the Villainous Vultures were glaring at Duncan now. Duncan merely put his head in his hands in frustration.

"Also, the challenge is a relay race from the top of the cliff to the bottom: have fun running up and down this 1,000 meter long hill seven times Courtney!" Chris told her maliciously.

Courtney just gazed at her teammates in a look of utter repulsion.

"You all have five minutes to decide the running order!" Chris shouted at them before stalking off.

While Courtney just sat away from her team pondering the logistics of running through a kilometer long forest in a swimming suit, The Heroic Hawks were debating their running order.

"I think we should have our fastest runners go first," Lindsay pitched. "We would gain a lead on Courtney. Then, she'd be too tired to make it up."

"No!" Harold argued. "We need to put our fastest runners in the middle! That's when the mental will of our team will be the weakest. We'll need our fastest runners there!"

"Guys, guys," Trent began, gaining control of the conversation. "I was on the track team of my school a few years back. I remember the coach saying that relay races should have the fastest runner at the back and the front. That way the front runners can give the team a lead for the slower runners to work with, and the back runners can make up any lost ground."

"Wow. That's a pretty good idea Trent, I say we try it!" Gwen commanded the team, met with unanimous agreement.

A few minutes later, Chris appeared. It was apparent that he'd been soothed in some way, as evidenced by his sleepy nature.

"Alright campers," Chris said waking up. "It appears the running order for the Heroic Hawks will be: Sierra, Lindsay, Gwen, Owen, LeShawna, Harold, and Trent."

He then turned towards the Villains' team. Chris had a gleam in his eye and a malicious look. "After much debate," he relished every word. "It's been decided that Courtney will go first, second, third, fourth, fifth, sixth, and seventh!"

"Uh, Chris?" Owen seemed to have just remembered something. "In the last All-Stars you had us dive off the cliff; that's why we're in our bathing suits. Why are we doing a different challenge?"

"Well Owen," Chris turned towards the veterans to explain this. "I would have explained this before I was rudely interrupted by s certain team." He looked at the Villainous Vultures for a long time. "The reason behind changing up the challenges is because doing the same challenges for two seasons in a row is boring."

"Oh, thanks Chris." Owen looked annoyed.

**Confessional #10**

_"__You know, I wouldn't have minded jumping off that cliff again. But running two kilometers?! Do I look like the kind of person who'd do that?" —_Owen

"Alright, everyone ready? The team that loses is up for elimination. Three, two, one, go!" Chris blew an air horn and Sierra and Courtney ran off into the forest.

**Confessional #11**

_The challenge was difficult, to say the least." —_Trent

**Confessional #12**

_"__So much running. No. Can't again. No. No. Legs burning. Dehydrated. No." —_Courtney *Curled up in a ball*

Courtney did manage to keep up with the heroes for a while. She was on pace with Sierra for the majority of the run. However, when she began to race against Lindsay, Courtney began to fall behind.

"Woo-hoo! I'm in first!" Lindsay shouted triumphantly as she sprinted through the trees. Courtney meanwhile, had seen better days.

"Congratu-fucking-lations Lindsay," Courtney muttered under her breath.

Meanwhile, Noah was talking to DJ and Bridgette.

"Are you sure Noah? You saw what happened with Duncan and Alejandro." DJ glanced around; no one was watching them.

"Yeah, except they did it in broad daylight in front of everyone," Noah responded tiredly. Clearly, he'd been trying to recruit DJ for quite some time now. "We're talking in the woods away from anyone."

"I'm on board with Noah. As long as Alejandro's not in this alliance, I'm with you through thick and thin." Bridgette gave a little nod of finality on the matter. She then turned to face DJ. "If you team up with us, that'll be three people on a team of seven. I'm sure I can get Courtney to join us. Besides, it's painfully obvious Alejandro will vote for Duncan if we lose.

"More like when we lose," Noah smirked.

"Yeah…" Bridgette looked pensively at the trees surrounding them, silently apologizing to Courtney for what they were putting her through.

"Well, this seems like my best option. I'll join your alliance!" DJ exclaimed.

The three of them shook on the matter and went back to the top of the cliff. Right when they joined the others, Gwen took off into the woods.

Gwen jogged down the slope at a mild pace, conserving her energy. Nothing eventful happened until she tripped over a fallen branch.

"Ouch! God damn it," Gwen muttered as she looked at her knee. It was badly skinned and bleeding. As she examined her wound, Courtney jogged up to her.

"Gwen?" Courtney asked nervously.

Gwen, heard Courtney's voice and closed off immediately. Gwen then realized Courtney hadn't left her alone.

"Yes, Courtney?" Gwen tried to stand up and winced.

"Oh! Hear, let me help you," Courtney grabbed Gwen's hand and helped stand her up.

"Thanks." Gwen then hurried on down the cliff, ignoring her knee.

**Confessional #13**

_"__It was nice of Courtney to help me; I admit that. I still haven't forgiven her, though."_ —Gwen

About forty five minutes later, Gwen, Owen, LeShawna, and Harold had finished there runs and Trent had just started his. Lindsay had pulled Sierra aside towards the cliff's edge.

"So, I think we should talk alliance talk," Lindsay had a determined look on her face.

"Uh, yeah sure, Lindsay." Sierra seemed rather bored.

"I think we need to recruit more people from our team," Lindsay proposed.

"Oh yeah, like who?" Sierra looked around at her team, not finding anyone.

"I was thinking Owen, he's really nice to everyone."

"Hmm—," Sierra stopped talking, seeing Heather approach them.

"What are you two doing?" She crossed her arms. Lindsay got an idea.

"Oh, Heather!" She yelled in her ditsy voice. "We were talking about jumping off this cliff. You know how much Sierra's been wanting to do it. Come on, let's try it!" She grabbed Sierra and Heather and jumped off the cliff.

**Confessional #14**

_"__I've always wanted to jump of that cliff after All-Stars number one. That wasn't how I saw it happening though. Why'd I get dragged into this alliance? Oh yeah, I didn't want to insult Lindsay. Ugh."—_Sierra

**Confessional #15**

_"__Those idiots! Leave it to a retard and crazy girl to come up with that conversation. Ugh!"_

_—_Heather

**Confessional #16**

_"__I just heard Heather's confessional. I'm glad she still thinks I'm stupid. I can cover up anything 'smart' I'm doing. I wish I'd be considered something beside the dumb blonde. Ugh…" —_Lindsay

"LeShawna! Did you see what Heather, Sierra, and Lindsay did?" Gwen was peering over the edge of the cliff. Below she saw three people in the water.

"No, why?"

"They just threw themselves off the cliff!"

"Are they Okay?"

"Yeah, but why?"

"Gwen, you had a nut job and an idiot."

"I guess so. It's pretty weird, though. They did it just out of the blue!"

Before the two could finish their conversation, Trent came out of the bushes. Chris, as if he rehearsed this, appeared immediately after.

"We have a winner! Heroic Hawks, congratulations on winning the challenge. You all are safe!"

A series of cheers came up from the team.

"Hey, where's Sierra, Heather, and Lindsay?" Chris looked around for them.

"We're here! Lindsay thought it'd be a good idea to jump off the cliff! I swear you're the most idiotic person I've ever met!" Finished with her rant, a sopping wet Heather went and joined her team after shoving Sierra out of the way. Lindsay frowned at Heather's comment, but stayed silent.

"Anyway villains," Chris seemed all too happy to tell them the news. "I'll see you at the bonfire pit tonight. Also, you might want to look for Courtney, I think she passed out from exhaustion."

The teams dispersed shortly after that. Noah, Bridgette, and DJ volunteered to find Courtney.

"So guys, who should we vote for?" Bridgette asked, poking through a shrub.

"I think we should get rid of Alejandro. You can't trust that dude." DJ responded. Bridgette gave a nod of approval.

"I don't know guys, I was thinking of getting rid of Duncan. You saw what he and Alejandro were up to." Noah argued.

"Yeah, but Duncan hasn't ruined my reputation and made me want to screw him over in any way possible." Bridgette replied with a grim look on her face.

"Thanks for that disturbing addition to the debate Bridgette," Noah said as he backed away from her. "Look, Courtney hates Duncan right?" A series of nods. "Well, if we say we're voting him off, then she'll most definitely join us. Then we throw the next challenge and get rid of Alejandro."

"I agree with Noah," DJ said. "If we want Courtney, then this is probably our best bet."

"Well, okay—hey! I found Courtney!" Bridgette was peering into a thicket, where Courtney was passed out. "Hey DJ, carry her back to the…" Bridgette thought about it for a few moments, then stated: "The cabin. Bring her back to the cabin. Then I can get her to join us in private."

"Sounds good, Bridgette." The trio and Courtney then headed back down to the campgrounds.

The Heroic Hawks were enjoying their dinner while evening set on. Sierra and Lindsay were a little ways off, still damp from their impromptu cliff dive. Gwen, LeShawna, Trent, Harold, and Owen were eating together. To be fair, it was really only Owen eating the slop Chef made for them.

"So guys," Owen proclaimed to his friends in between his bites. "I'm really trying to break out of my mold of 'The Fat Guy'."

"Well, you might want to stop eating whatever's in front of you," said Gwen. Owen, who was about to start on Harold's dinner, pushed it aside.

"Come on Gwen, the dude doesn't have to starve himself," Trent told her.

"I know, but it's a sure fire way to be known as something besides 'the fat guy'. Owen, if you want to eat, I'm not going to stop you." Gwen kept quiet the rest of the dinner, feeling a little awkward.

Alejandro and Heather, on the other side of the mess hall, were talking strategy.

"I say we vote off Duncan, I'm pretty sure most of the people on our team are against him," Alejandro stated while moving his slop around with a fork.

"Yeah, kudos on your performance by the way," Heather stared thoughtfully at Lindsay, who had just gone up to collect her dinner. "I want to get rid of Lindsay. That idiot shoved me off a cliff."

"I agree, you'd have to be pretty stupid to do that."

"I'll have you know," Lindsay retorted, having of overheard this conversation. "I was the only girl on Team Victory to not have my elimination orchestrated by you."

"That may be true, but I wasn't worried about you. You're so idiotic that I never had to do much about you."

**Confessional #17**

_"__Urg! I can't believe Alejandro's so mean. I know I'm not the smartest person here, but calling me stupid still hurts."_ —Lindsay

"So, we're voting off Duncan?" Alejandro asked Heather expectantly.

"Yeah, it seems like the best bet. I won't miss him when he's gone."

At this point, DJ had dropped Courtney off by the villains' cabin. Bridgette had gotten her to bed and had some water on standby for when she woke up.

"Unh…" Courtney started to wake up. Bridgette brought some water to her mouth. Courtney drank it all in a few seconds, she was so dehydrated. It did rejuvenate her, though.

"Courtney?"

"Um, yeah?"

"Sorry about having you run fourteen kilometers. That must have been hell."

"That's an understatement Bridgette."

"Yeah…" Bridgette looked away for a few seconds. Remembering why she brought her to the cabin in the first place, she told Courtney: "Noah, DJ, and I are voting off Duncan tonight. Do you want to join us?"

Courtney bolted upright at the news. "Four people…that's a majority! I'll join you, definitely. I don't really want Duncan around. It was just awkward for me in the first All-Stars."

"Let's go then! It's about time to vote." Bridgette helped Courtney up, and carried her off to the bonfire pit.

A few minutes later, all of the Villains were at the elimination ceremony, votes cast. Noah, DJ, Bridgette, and now Courtney were sitting together. Alejandro and Heather were next to each other as well. Duncan, who no one had seen since the challenge, was sitting a way away from his teammates. Chris appeared at that moment.

"You have all cast your votes. If you're safe, I'll throw you a marshmallow. Oh! The winning team will also watch the elimination ceremony, in silence." He had directed the last two words at the incoming Heroic team, particularly Sierra.

"Let's see, Noah, Courtney, DJ, and Bridgette are all safe." He tossed the four of them marshmallows, resulting in high-fives between the four of them. "Heather, you're safe too." She snatched her Marshmallow and took a bite.

"Alejandro, Duncan. What can I say? Well, I can say a lot, actually. The two of you talked about getting rid of DJ and Noah. Also, it's popular belief that Duncan dragged Alejandro into the fray. And that is why Alejandro is safe." Chris tossed him a marshmallow. "Duncan, you have to go. Please leave via the boat of losers."

"What?! Why'd you guys get rid of me and not Alejandro? He started the alliance, not me."

"Well," Bridgette said calmly. "You should have said something."

"You think Alejandro's trustworthy?"

"Duncan, you're a threat," Noah explained. "You make it to the merge every season you're in. Also, not that many people here are really out to get you. Alejandro's days are numbered. Heather's the only person on the team who isn't against him. It's nothing personal."

"Whatever, man."

"Duncan, it's time for you to go." Chris led Duncan past the Heroic Hawks. Gwen gave a small wave.

"Bye Duncan," Courtney bid him ado, though she didn't seem to be saddened by his departure.

Duncan walked quietly onto the boat, sat down, and reflected on how he would probably be returning to jail soon. Glancing back at the island that was receding into the horizon, he sighed, feeling slightly depressed.

"Well that was episode two of _Total Drama All-Stars Redux_! LeShawna is trying to help Gwen stop being so cold, but Courtney may be better at fixing that. Lindsay and Owen are both tired of being known only as a dimwit and fat guy by the entire cast, but will they be able to convince people otherwise? Also, how will the team dynamic of the Villainous Vultures work with the team divided by four and two? Find out all of this and more next time on _Total Drama All-Stars Redux_!"

**Author's Note:** _Tumble1980—_ Whew! 3,000+ words in one chapter! That's the most ever! Anyway, onto why-I-got-rid-of-Duncan. He's a total screen-hog. Seriously, making the merge every season is not something he deserves. He takes up space and prevents characters like Bridgette, Harold, DJ, etc. eliminated early. Honestly, I had planned to get rid of him first from the very start. All of his plot was to get eliminated and establish how little his presence is needed now. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. The next on will be out on the 30th! Please keep on reading and reviewing! Also, merry whatever-the-fuck-you-celebrate!


	3. Trapped in a Maze with Nowhere to Go

**Author's Note:** _Tumble1980—_ Hey everyone, welcome to the first reward challenge of Total Drama _All-Stars Redux_!

"Last time on _Total Drama All-Stars Redux,_ we said goodbye to Duncan. No one was really upset. Gwen actually talked to Courtney, Lindsay and Owen are trying to break their 'dumb blonde' and 'fat guy' stereotypes to no avail. LeShawna may try and have Trent cheer up Gwen, for some reason. Also, Alejandro's back is against a wall due to being a main target of the power alliance on the Villainous Vultures. How will all of this play out? Find out right here, right now, on _Total Drama All-Stars Redux_!" Chris said to the camera with an upbeat smile on his face.

Bridgette bolted up from the grass she'd been lying in. Rubbing the sleep out of her eyes, she noticed the green hedges that surrounded her. Shakily standing up, Bridgette came to a sudden realization.

"I'm in a maze. Why?" She asked herself under her breath. Right as the last word let her lips, a blasting siren pierced through the air. Her knees buckled and her face tightened up with her hands trying and failing to protect her ears. As the noise went away, she heard the moans and groans of her fellow contestants. However, she couldn't go out and track them.

"Fucking bars?" She shook the iron bars that blocked off the only exit from the small clearing she woke up in. Right then, Chris' voice blared across the maze.

"Hello contestants! Welcome to your first reward challenge—"

"Why did you put us in a goddamn maze?"

"Well LeShawna, this is you and your fellow twelve competitors' challenge. You have to get to the center of the maze—

"How'd you drug us and get us in here?"

"Wow Lindsay, you actually guessed something correctly!"

"Hey!"

"I spiked all of you guys' dinners and had interns place you in your little enclaves."

"Thanks for that Chris, a challenge at two o'clock in the morning is exactly what we needed."

"You're welcome Noah. First team to get all of their members to the center of the maze win!"

Bridgette whipped her head around to the sight of the bars being lowered. Not wanting to lose again, she leapt over the bars and sprinted down a random pathway.

Trent gingerly walked out of his starting point. To his annoyance he found that there were three paths to choose from. He couldn't see anything at the end of any of them. Shrugging, he headed down the path in front of him, hoping it would let him reach the center.

Owen lumbered down a path. He really had no idea where he was going. Right as he turned around a bend he bumped into Lindsay.

"Oh, sorry Lindsay."

"It's okay Owen, do you want to try and find the center together?"

"Sure!"

The two walked in silence for a while, until Lindsay asked him a question that had been bugging her for a while.

"Hey Owen?"

"Yeah Lindsay?"

"I heard you, Gwen, Trent, Harold, and LeShawna talking about you not wanting to be fat or something. Why?"

"Well, I've sort of always been known as 'the fat guy', you know?"

"Hmm."

"I really want to be known as something more than that, you know."

"I know how you feel. Everyone thinks of me as a 'dumb blonde'. It's really annoying Owen." Owen gave her a pat on the shoulder.

"Thanks." Lindsay's eyes suddenly sparked. "How about this Owen? From now on we'll drop the stereotypes! I'll only know you as Owen and you'll only know me as Lindsay. In fact, I'll reverse my stereotype! Want to join an alliance with Sierra and I?"

**Confessional #18**

_"__I'll admit, I was hesitant to answer. I mean I don't really like alliances, but it would be nice to have some allies."_ –Owen

"Uh, sure! I'll join your alliance."

"Yay! Now we only need one more person to have a majority! I feel so smart!"

The two continued along, Owen a little overwhelmed with Lindsay's enthusiasm.

DJ and Noah strolled down a path, only to hit a dead end. This was the fifth time within the past ten minutes this had happened.

"Ugh! We've gotten nowhere in this stupid maze! I hate Chris, DJ." Noah dejectedly headed back the way they came.

"Hey, if these are just hedges, why don't we just run through them?" Noah face palmed.

"Why didn't I think of that earlier? Let's try it." DJ tentatively worked his way through a hedge and beckoned for Noah to follow.

Courtney, still exhausted from the running challenge, blearily wandered through the maze. She was so out of it that she didn't realized she rammed into Gwen and they were both on the ground.

"Watch where you're going Courtney," Gwen was about to start running again when Courtney grabbed her.

"Gwen. Wait. Please, I'm sorry. I'm sorry for everything I've done. I'm sorry for acting like a bitch in Total Drama World Tour. I'm sorry for throwing our friendship down the drain in All-Stars. Please! I just want to be friends again, or at least have you forgive me." Courtney was in tears by the end of her apology, but Gwen had already left. Sighing, she picked herself up and continued on.

**Confessional #19**

_"__I couldn't look Courtney in the eye after that, okay? I know she really wants me to be her friend, but I just can't! Not yet." _—Gwen

Trent had been casually walking, when he and Bridgette collided.

"Oh! Sorry Trent," Bridgette helped him up.

"Don't worry about it," they were silent for a couple seconds.

"So,"

"Yeah,"

"I'd ask you to walk with me if we were on the same team."

"See you, I guess." The two then went in opposite directions.

**Confessional #20**

"_That was weird."_ –Trent

**Confessional #21**

_"__I don't want to do that again."_ –Bridgette

Harold and LeShawna were able to get along better, to say the least. They'd ran into each other early in the challenge, and the two had been more interested in talking to each other than the challenge.

"So that's why you want to be a fashion designer?"

"Yep, I think that fashion can be used to comment on society, like books or movies."

"That's really cool LeShawna, oh hey it's the center of the maze! We're first!"

"Yes! We made it!" LeShawna gave Harold a quick hug. Harold blushed at this.

"Congratulations LeShawna and Harold! You're the first two people to make it to the—"

"We made it!" Noah and DJ stumbled out of a hedge with torn clothes, cuts, singed hair, and bruises.

"The heck happened to you two?" LeShawna asked as she and Harold went over to help the two boys up.

"I thought it would be a good idea to just cut through the hedges. It worked, until the hedges automatically caught on fire." DJ said through pants.

"Not to mention those bees whose stings numb the skin and destroy your motor functions!"

"Yeah, next time you probably shouldn't cheat." Chris was pleased to see the two suffer though.

"You know what, I'll cut you two some slack. Since you went through so much, I'll give you two the point. You've finished the maze, albeit incorrectly. Noah and DJ nodded and collapsed, exhausted.

Sierra had been wandering around for a while, not sure where she was going. As she made a turn, Gwen rammed into her side.

"Gwen are you alright?" Sierra pulled Gwen off the ground.

"I'm fine Sierra."

"Do you want to walk together?"

"Sure."

The two silently headed down multiple paths, each a dead end. They stayed silent, until Sierra asked: "Gwen, why do you keep being so haughty to Courtney? I know she's screwed you over two or three times, but I thought you would have gotten over it."

"Did you get that from our 'interactions'?"

"Yes. However, I also got it from how Cody and I are like. We're pretty good friends, despite the fact that I tend to follow him everywhere—"

"You mean stalking?"

"I don't really like that term."

"Okay, so you stalk Cody and you're still friends. That's nice and disturbing and all, but that doesn't relate to Courtney and I."

"The point is Cody still puts up with what are apparently 'flaws'. Courtney's flaws are her over-competiveness and prissiness. You clearly have a hard time forgiving people who've wronged you. You're also cold to people who don't know you. Courtney is willing to deal with it. So, are you?"

**Confessional #22**

_"__Wow. That was really insightful. I never thought Sierra had the depth or empathy to say something like that. I think I need to talk to Courtney." _–Gwen

At this point, the challenge had been going on for a few hours. Bridgette, Heather, Owen, Lindsay, Trent, and Alejandro had all arrived. Chris was at the finishing area as well, sipping coffee while watching the sun rise.

Heather was pacing, away from everyone else.

"Why are you doing that?"

"What do you care Bridgette?"

"I don't know, we're on the same team, might as well try to talk to one another."

"Well, I was thinking about who to get rid of on our team next."

"Who?"

Heather glanced around and whispered "Courtney."

"Hmm, I can see that. She's a total bitch."

"I know, you in?"

"Sure." Bridgette then walked away with a smirk.

**Confessional #23**

_"__Well, I think I need to get rid of Heather. I'm glad, she's rude, annoying, hogs the bathroom all to herself, and is the most untrustworthy person in the game besides Alejandro." —_Bridgette

"Alejandro, I have good news. Bridgette will help us get rid of Courtney."

"Great. Now we only need one more person. I think we should—"

"We have a winner!" Chris shouted. "Villains, you've won an advantage in the next challenge!"

"We're here!" Gwen yelled. Both she and Sierra were badly beat up. "We ran through the hedges."

"No way! Four people ran through and they all made it out? I'm impressed." Chris then realized what he was doing earlier and told Gwen some tragic news.

"Gwen, I'm so sorry, but you and Sierra have lost this challenge for your team."

"What? No! Sorry guys." Gwen looked at her teammates and then turned her gaze at the ground.

"Well, since this is a reward challenge no one's going home. However, the villains win the advantage of Coffee in our next challenge."

"How will coffee be useful?" DJ asked. Lindsay's eyes widened

"No! Not the awakathon!" She squealed.

"Yes Lindsay, the awakathon." A collective groan from nearly all of the contestants pervaded the air. "Also, the challenge starts now."

"What?"

"We haven't gotten any sleep!"

"Ugh!"

"So that's the episode!" Chris was beginning his ending speech, with the contestants in the background. "Uh, I think I'll just skip the ending soliloquy." The campers looked around each other distrustfully. _"Anyway, join us again on Total Drama All-Stars Redux!_"

**Author's Note:** _Tumble1980—_ Sorry for the short chapter, I hope the character interactions and developing story are enough to keep everyone happy. I promise to have chapter four out by the 5th!


	4. Awakathon 2

"Last time on _Total Drama All-Stars Redux_! We drugged the contestants and locked them within an artificial maze—"

"So that's why we've never noticed this death trap," Noah interrupted. He was cleaning his cuts and bruises with a cloth.

"Yes Noah." Chris glared at him. "Also, nothing in that maze would have killed you."

"Not even the fire?" Sierra asked rubbing her burned arm.

"Nope, it would only cause minor burns and extreme hilarity."

"Gee, Chris. I feel so much better now that I know you won't slaughter me," Gwen retorted sarcastically.

"Could I please finish my recap?" Chris shouted at the top of his lungs. Coughing, he went on. "In the end, the villains won the advantage of coffee for their next challenge! Say hello to the Awakathon 2.0!"

"You know Chris that was a rather short." Heather mocked.

"Yes, I think you missed out on some rather important details." Alejandro scathingly critiqued.

"Okay, you know what?" Chris pulled out a slingshot and with surprising dexterity hit Alejandro and Heather with two balls that exploded on impact. They both slumped to the ground, asleep.

"Those are the tranquilizer balls from the Tanzania!" Sierra remembered the challenge from Total Drama World Tour with a shudder.

"Yes, anyone else want them?" Chris menacingly stared down the remaining campers. They all remained silent. "Right then, that leaves seven heroes and four villains, have fun!" Chris then walked out of the center of the maze, using the retractable iron bars to lock the eleven awake veterans inside. The remaining four villains each fixed themselves a cup of coffee and walked over to a secluded area.

**Confessional #24**

_"__The villains need to learn how to not sass Chris at inopportune times. At least it's helping my team." —_LeShawna

"Alright guys, I think we need to get rid of Heather," Bridgette told her alliance-mates.

"Why?" Noah asked.

"Well, she wants to vote off Courtney," Courtney eyes narrowed. "She's brilliant at staying in the game whilst most of her fellow competitors hate her," Noah nodded, agreeing to the remark. "Also, she's just plain unpleasant," DJ replied "Yeah."

"So, we get rid of her?" Bridgette received confirming looks. "Good, I acted like I'm working with her to make sure she and Alejandro don't suspect anything. It's a good thing Chris knocked her out."

"Seems a bit contrived to me." Noah said with a shrug.

She went on to look at the sleeping Alejandro and say: "I can't wait to see you spend two episodes ostracized by your team as a dead man walking."

**Confessional #25**

_"__Hmm. Bridgette's thinking pretty strategically and appears far more bitter and ruthless than I've ever seen her. I'm surprised, impressed, and worried_."

—Noah

On the heroes' team, thinks were looking bleak. LeShawna was already asleep and everyone that was still awake was bleary and yawning.

This didn't deter Lindsay from trying to talk strategy with her less than enthusiastic alliance.

"So guys, who should we recruit next?" Lindsay ignored her want to sleep and stared down Sierra and Owen.

"Mm, sleep," Owen mumbled as his eyes drooped. Lindsay snapped her fingers at him.

"Owen! You need to stay awake, we need to capitalize on our advantage on the Villains while we still have a chance." Lindsay turned to face Sierra, who was rubbing her eyes and yawning.

"Sierra, c'mon! We've only been awake since 2 AM! Where's that energy you mass produced in season three?"

"Lindsay, to be honest, strategy isn't that fun as I thought it would be when I joined the competition. Couldn't the three of us talk about something we like? Who knows, maybe we could form a friendship on it or something?"

**Confessional #26**

_"__Sierra's acting really weird. She's, like, super mellow and doesn't seem to care. Then again, almost everyone here seems like that." —_Lindsay

"Well, if you two are going to be this boring, I'll just try to figure it out myself." Both Sierra and Owen fell asleep, though Owen did mutter sorry before hitting the floor.

A few hours later, Chris returned. DJ had also passed out from exhaustion. This left Courtney, Bridgette, and Noah for the Villains and Gwen, Trent, Harold, and Lindsay for the Heroes.

"Well, it looks like were down to seven. I'm disappointed with you; you all had far more endurance in season one."

"Chris, you did knock out Heather and Alejandro at the start of the challenge." Harold pointed this out as he hid behind Gwen.

"Yes and they deserved it Harold." Chris looked at the exhausted teens and remembered why he had shown up in the first place. "Oh! I also have news. Villains, just so you know, when you drink all the coffee in that thermos over there we won't give you anymore." He smirked at the three of them, knowing they had just drank the last of it. He received cheers from the heroes and groans and glares from the villains.

"Have fun!" With that he walked off.

A few more hours had passed, with nobody succumbing to sleep. Trent had been leaning on a log when Gwen plopped down next to him.

"Hey Gwen."

"Hey Trent."

"So, what brings you here?"

"Well, we managed to make it really far last time we did this challenge by keeping each other awake."

"Fair point."

"Also, I need to tell you something." Trent perked up and faced Gwen with a sober look.

"You know how I've kind of been giving Courtney the cold shoulder?" Trent laughed at the remark.

"C'mon! I'm being serious." Gwen gave Trent a playful punch in the arm.

"Okay, Okay! So you've been 'slightly' mean to Courtney." Gwen acknowledged his remark with another punch. Trent stopped teasing her.

"In the maze I was talking to Sierra,"

"Yeah, you want something to stem the bleeding?"

"Yes please." Trent handed her a cloth.

"Anyway, she told me about how Cody was able to see her a legitimate friend despite her being pretty fucked up."

"How does this relate to you and Courtney?"

"That's what I asked. She told me how I took a really long time to forgive people and tended to be an ice-cold bitch to people I didn't know."

"You weren't to me."

"True. She also told me Courtney's really prissy and over-competitive. She labelled these as our flaws. Sierra said that since Courtney's wants me to forgive her, she's also been able to deal with my flaws. She asked me if I was able to deal with hers."

"Wow. Who knew Sierra was that insightful?"

"Yeah, obsessing over a show's cast has its perks."

"So, can you deal with Courtney's 'flaws'?"

"That's the thing! Those flaws ruined our friendship that I spent half of a season trying to repair! What if I forgive her and the same thing happens with our roles reversed?"

**Confessional #26**

_"__It'd be awful to see Gwen do that, but I don't want to tell her to abandon Courtney. Ugh!"_

_ —_Trent

"So, what do you think?"

"Uh…" Trent scratched the back of his head not really knowing what to say. He then remembered that he knew Gwen, what with dating her and all.

"Gwen, you're not Courtney. If you forgive her, I know you'd never abandon her for a competition." Gwen smiled and hugged Trent. Trent, slightly surprised, hugged her back nonetheless.

"Thanks Trent, I'll talk to her right now!" Unfortunately, Courtney fell asleep right as Gwen started to her. "Really? That was so fucking timed!" Chris chuckled, having walked in to check up on the contestants.

"No Gwen, you just have bad luck."

"Do I need a reminder?" Gwen remembered all of the awful things that had happened to her on this show.

"Anyway, I've decided to make this challenge harder!" Chris clapped his hands together and smiled manically at the contestants. Even though everyone had bags under their eyes and wanted nothing more to sleep, they all managed to glare at Chris. He went on unfazed. "You're now going to have to read a history of yarn and write a boring report on it!" Lindsay immediately fell asleep.

**Confessional #27**

_"__No wonder Lindsay's considered stupid." —_Harold

The remaining six campers were rather studious, so they were able to make some headway into the task. Harold and Noah seemed to be doing particularly well. Bridgette, desperate for a break, looked up and saw both zealously writing a rough draft.

"How are you guys not dead bored yet?" She asked this while rubbing her eyes.

"Beat's me," Harold shrugged at her.

Noah didn't even respond, continuing to write.

Bridgette was slightly annoyed by both of their responses, particularly Noah's, but she didn't want to have to go back to writing the most boring report in existence. So, she decided to kill two birds with one stone.

"So Harold, how are things on the heroes' team?" Harold looked up, a little surprised.

"Oh, uh, well, things are good." His eyes then narrowed in suspicion. "Why do you want to know?"

"This essay is the most boring thing on the planet."

"Eh, that's fair. Nothing much is happening. We're not like your team." Both Bridgette and Noah did give a grudging nod. Sensing their negativity, Harold tried to get back in their good graces.

"I know Chris ran out of villains or whatever, but why are you guys okay with just being villains?"

"Well, Bridgette acts like one." Bridgette glared at Noah and turned to her essay before passing out.

**Confessional #28**

_"__Great, now I'm the last Villain standing." —_Noah

"Hey, Harold, I'm just going to work on this essay for now." Noah turned away from Harold. Sighing, Harold continued to write.

A few hours later, Gwen, Trent, Harold, and Noah had all feverishly written their essays. Chris appeared, lightly kicked Bridgette, for fun or to check if she was asleep was unclear, and read the essays. A few minutes later he hit Harold in the face with the tranquilizer balls.

"What was that for?" Trent asked, backing away from Harold's unconscious body.

"His essay was the most interesting, but I wanted the most boring one possible." Trent and Gwen glared at him. Chris just smiled and went on. "Anyway, we're down to three. Have fun!"

Noah sat down and rested his chin on his hand. A little away from him, Trent and Gwen sat and talked.

"So, we're in the final three again." Trent chuckled at this.

"Yeah, but this time I'm going to outlast you."

"You're on." The two sat in silence until Gwen remembered something.

"Hey Trent?"

"Yeah?"

"What do you think Sierra meant by us being awkward?"

"I don't know, we seem to get along fine." He shrugged. Looking at Noah, Trent suddenly thought of an idea.

"Hey Gwen, why don't we try to get Noah to fall asleep?"

A little uncertain, Gwen went along nonetheless. "Sure. Hey Trent, why don't you sing him a lullaby."

"Uh,"

"You came up with the idea."

"Oh alright."

**Confessional #29**

_"__Hahahahaha! I wish I had a phone so I could film this!" —_Gwen

Trent and Gwen crept up to Noah. Trent tapped him on the shoulder. Noah slumped over, asleep.

**Confessional #30**

_"__There's no way in hell I'll have Trent sing me a lullaby." —_Noah

"Aw, come on!" Gwen crossed her arms and pouted before she and Trent slumped over each other, asleep.

"We have a winner! Well, winners. Trent and Gwen win!" Chris said this to a bunch of unconscious bodies. Frowning, he gave a signal to a helicopter carrying a gigantic bucket of ice cold water. It was dumped on the contestants.

"What the fuck?"

"We're drowning!"

"No we're not, Lindsay!"

"Fuck you Chris!"

"No not the purple cookie!"

"Owen's still dreaming."

"We really need to kill that joke."

"Villains! Even with an advantage you all still lost!" A chorus of groans was emitted from six contestants. "All offense intended, you guys suck. Anyway, go into the confessional, vote, and meet me at the bonfire pit."

"Sure, just one question Chris," DJ said while wringing out his shirt. "How do we get out of this maze?"

"Oh, hang on." Chris pressed a button and the maze sunk into the ground.

"How—"

The heroes headed off to their cabin to sleep while the villains went to vote. Heather caught up with Bridgette.

"You're voting Courtney."

"Yep, and I got DJ to vote with me too."

"Great, thanks Bridgette." Heather went into the confessional booth.

**Confessional #31**

_"__Sorry Courtney, but I just don't really have any use for you and you're a threat."_ —Heather

**Confessional #32**

_"__Bye Heather." —_Bridgette

"You have all cast your votes. In a few minutes thirteen will become twelve, six will become five—"

"Just get on with it!" Heather snapped at Chris.

"Ugh, fine. We had the interns bring the sleeping heroes over here." He pointed to a seven-person pile. "Also, Bridgette, DJ, Noah and Alejandro are safe." They all caught their marshmallows. Heather smirked at Courtney who merely rolled her eyes.

"The final person safe is…Courtney." Courtney caught her marshmallow, ate it, and gave a nonchalant wave to Heather. With a gaping mouth, Heather stood up.

"I'm gone? Again!" She turned towards Bridgette, infuriated. "You lied to me!"

"Yeah, what are you going to do about it bitch?" Bridgette crossed her arms. Heather turned towards Chris. "I'm voted off before the merge again? I'm so fucking done with this game." She walked to the edge of the bonfire pit and gave one final monologue.

"Have fun watching your team collapse villains! What? You throw the next challenge, get rid of Alejandro, then what? Who goes if you lose again? Trust me you will! That little alliance you have Bridgette, it'll be gone by the merge! You wait and see!" With that, Total Drama's best player, placing 13th out of fourteen campers, hopped on the boat of losers and didn't look back.

"Well, what an episode! The Villains are now down to five team members. Heather, one of our strongest contestants, gone by episode four! What will happen now? Find out next time on _Total Drama All-Stars Redux_!"

**Author's Note:** _Tumble1980_— Hey everyone, sorry it's taken me so long to update. I've been on vacation and have fallen prey to the omnipresent force of procrastination. Nonetheless, chapter five will be up on 13/1/15. Now, onto Heather. She is the best player in the game. Also, throughout seasons one through three, was the magnum opus of characters in Total Drama, in my humble opinion. However, I decided to get rid of her quickly because she honestly was done with the game in Total Drama World Tour. If I kept her, she would have won. There is no question about that. Hopefully, this lets some character receive more character development. Please read and review!


	5. Into the Woods with a Killer

"Last time on _Total Drama All-Stars Redux_! We had the campers go through a grueling rendition of the Awakathon. Gwen, with Trent's support, finally appears ready to forgive Courtney. Lindsay's alliance members seemed less than willing to work with her. In the end, the Villains lost despite having the advantage of coffee. This led to the shocking elimination of Heather, who was a favorite going into the season. The Villains team is split between four and one now. Will Alejandro be able to survive? What will happen to the Villains' team if the keep losing? Do the Heroes have trouble on the horizon? Find out all of this and more on _Total Drama All-Stars Redux_!"

It was evening. One day had passed since Heather had been eliminated. All of the campers took advantage of this unforeseen break. LeShawna, Harold, Owen, and Sierra were playing with a Frisbee. Bridgette and Lindsay were sun bathing on the dock. Trent was swimming. Noah, Courtney, and DJ were all reading quietly in their cabin. Gwen knocked on the door.

"Uh, Courtney?" Courtney put down her book and stared at the door. This was the first time Gwen had spoken to her of her own initiative.

"Yes Gwen?"

"Could I talk to you outside?"

"Sure!" Excited, Courtney hurried out, waving goodbye to her reading companions.

She found Gwen standing right out the door. Gwen beckoned her to sit down on the steps.

"Courtney, I've been thinking it over and I've decided to forgive you."

"Oh my god! Thank you Gwen! Thank you!" Courtney hugged Gwen furiously. "So, does this mean were friends again?"

"Well," Courtney heard the hesitance in Gwen's voice and cringed. "I was talking with Sierra and she told me about how everyone has flaws. She said that people need to be able to deal with these flaws and, well, I'm just not sure if I want to do that—"

"You said you forgave me!"

"For what you did in the last All-Stars! Look Courtney, I'm over what you did to me, but I don't think I'm ready to be friends with you again!" Courtney was stunned by how the conversation had went. Trying not to cry, Courtney began to ask Gwen questions.

"We can still talk now, right?"

"Yeah sure. It was pretty juvenile for me to act so harshly towards you." Chuckling in spite of herself, Gwen went on. "Sierra said that was one of my flaws: being cold and cruel to people who've wronged me."

"Did she mention my 'flaws'?"

"Yeah, she said that you were bossy, manipulative, prissy, and over-competitive." Gwen felt awful for saying that, but she kept a straight face. "You see, I just think that we wouldn't be able to get along for long, especially in a competition like this."

"Okay Gwen, thanks."

**Confessional #33**

_*Sobbing* "I can't believe that Gwen feels like we can't be friends. I mean, I'm glad she's over the first All-Stars, but still! I thought we could finally bury the hatchet. It seems like our roles have reversed. I only came back because of my contract and to see if I could patch things up with Gwen." —_Courtney

**Confessional #34**

_"__I feel horrible for doing that to Courtney, but I just don't think I'll be able to trust her, not after everything she's done. Damn Sierra, you are spot on with how everyone in this fucking show acts." —_Gwen

Courtney trudged back into the Villains' cabin and threw her head into her pillow. DJ and Noah looked up from their books in concern.

"It didn't go so well, did it?" DJ asked as he walked towards her.

"No!" Courtney bolted up from her pillow staring the two down. "She said she's forgiven me for everything I've done, and I'm glad for that. Yet, she can't seem to forget it, because she doesn't want to try and make a friendship work." She broke down crying on her bed, utterly distraught. Both Noah and DJ tried to comfort her with a hug.

"Look at it this way," Noah consoled. "Gwen may not want to be friends with you, but you still have DJ and me."

"Yeah, and you have Bridgette too," DJ added, confused why Noah had left her out.

"I know, and I'm grateful. It's just that I only came back to try and work out a friendship with Gwen. She kind of just rejected the idea. I'm really feeling lost right now." She choked the last two sentences out. DJ and Noah gave her another hug and stayed near her, the two hoping that being around her friends might cheer her up.

Bridgette meanwhile, was chatting it up with Lindsay.

"You know Lindsay, it's weird. I sort of feel excluded from my team right now," She was careful not to use the word alliance. Lindsay was listening attentively.

"Join the club, Bridgette!" Alejandro shouted from below. Lowering her voice, Bridgette went on.

"Like right now, they're all in the cabin and I'm out here, sunbathing. I really feel like Noah and I especially are drifting apart. He seems even more reserved than usual around me."

"Well, what do you think is causing him to act like it?"

"I'm not sure, it started when we, um, err…" Bridgette was hesitant to talk about the alliance she was leading.

"When what?"

"When we talk about strategy." Bridgette decided it would be safe to tell Lindsay. "You see, Lindsay, we're in an alliance. He suddenly seems wary around me, like when I came up with the idea to vote off Heather—"

"Thanks for that, Bridgette."

"You're welcome. Anyway, I'm just sort of worried. If and when we get rid of Alejandro, I'm think they might target me next."

"So you're worried about being voted off?"

"Yep."

"Well—"

"Campers!" Chris' voice interrupted Bridgette and Lindsay's conversation. Alejandro, whom had just gotten out of the water and overheard most of the conversation, looked up. "Please stop whatever you're doing and meet me at the edge of the woods in five minutes!"

"Ugh! Another challenge!" Bridgette exclaimed. They'd been there for less than a week and had already voted off two people.

"Yes indeed," Alejandro smirked. "It must be especially difficult since you're feeling 'disconnected'."

"Shut up Alejandro."

The four, now including Trent, hurried back to their cabins to change.

Sierra and Owen were already at the forest. In fact, they were the first two to show up. Sierra struck up a conversation.

"Ultimate Frisbee was fun."

"Yeah, I just wish we had more people who'd join us. Do you think we could have Lindsay get in the game?"

"Nah, she didn't seem very interested. Besides, she is kind of a ditz."

"Sierra, Lindsay pretty smart. She did get us into an alliance."

"Yeah, but I feel that—"

"Hey guys!" Lindsay had quite conveniently appeared, fully clothed.

"Hey Lindsay." Sierra and Owen said at the same time.

"Were you two talking about our alliance? I was thinking that we should decide who to recruit next."

"That's a great idea Lindsay!" Owen nudged Sierra, who said: "Smart of you."

**Confessional #35**

_"__Look, I know I'm acting rather mean to Lindsay. However, I just really don't like all of this strategy talk! I feel like that I can't talk to Lindsay about normal stuff. She's too focused on the game!"—_Sierra

"So, who are you thinking of joining us?" Owen asked.

"Well, I think Harold might be a good candidate. He's a brainiac, which would balance us out."

"That's a good idea!" Owen said supportively. We glanced at Sierra, who hadn't been paying attention.

"Oh yeah, seems great."

**Confessional #36**

_"__I just realized something! Bridgette said that she felt excluded from the alliance she was in, and maybe Sierra feels the same way! She's sort of quiet and doesn't offer many ideas. I'll try to encourage her! Then maybe she won't feel so excluded. In the meantime, I'll have Owen try and work with Harold. You have to be smart to figure out plans like this." —_Lindsay

Trent, after changing into his normal clothes, was heading toward the forest. Pleasantly surprised, he found Gwen walking towards the forest as well.

"Hey Gwen!" He called, jogging over to her. As he got closer, he noticed she was looking rather downtrodden.

"Hey Trent," She didn't seem that interested in his arrival. Trent almost immediately figured out what was wrong.

"It's Courtney, isn't it?" He asked

"Yep. I told her that I forgave her, but wasn't ready to be friends with her."

"Wait, I thought you wanted to finally have a lasting friendship with her."

"Yeah I did, but I thought about those 'flaws' Sierra was talking about and, well…"

"Well what?"

"It's just that I don't think we'll be able to be friends while we're in a competition." Gwen stated this pathetically. Trent gave her a pat on the shoulder.

"Well, Gwen, I'll, uh, support you no matter what." Trent replied.

"Thanks Trent."

"Don't mention it."

At this point all of the veterans had reached the woods. Chris, seemingly appeared out of nowhere and faced the surviving twelve contestants.

"Good evening campers!" Chris smiled at them. He got shrugs and mutters in return. Unfazed, he went.

"So, your challenge today is—" Chris flopped over. There was a Taser in his back.

"AAAAAHHHHH!" Lindsay, Owen, DJ, Bridgette, Sierra, Alejandro, Noah, Courtney, Harold, and Trent screamed. LeShawna and Gwen remained unfazed.

"Everybody calm down!" LeShawna yelled over her fellow All-Stars.

"Guys," Gwen began. "This is like the killer challenge from season one! We just need to stay calm and not—" At this point, everyone except Harold and Trent had left the two girls.

"Well, I guess we just need to survive now. The last person alive wins right?" Trent said unnerved.

"Yeah, let's see if we can find something to defend ourselves." Harold suggested

"No! We need to go into the woods!" LeShawna yelled. She pointed to a shadowing figure heading towards the foursome from the other side of the campground. Already they had gotten rid of DJ; his body could be seen slightly behind the killer.

**Confessional #37**

_"__Look. I placed third the last time we did something like this. You have to survive. Though, since we're still in teams, it'd be smart of us to try and sabotage the Villains." —_LeShawna

When everyone split up in a panic, Sierra ended up with Lindsay.

"Do you think Owen's alright?" Lindsay asked while they sprinted through the woods.

"I don't know. I hope so."

"What if the killer's real? That happened in season one."

"Oh well."

Lindsay noticed how put out Sierra's inflection seemed, and she stopped the two of them.

"Lindsay! Why'd you stop us?"

"Well Sierra, I've noticed how, uh, unenthusiastic you've been whenever I tried to—"

Lindsay never finished her thought. At that exact moment, the killer had appeared and used their Taser to electrocute both girls into unconsciousness.

Two hours had passed, and night had descended onto the campgrounds. No one else had been killed. It stood that five Heroes (Owen, Trent, Gwen, LeShawna, and Harold) and four Villains (Bridgette, Noah, Alejandro, and Courtney) remained. Bridgette, Noah, and Courtney were fueled by adrenaline. They had all seen DJ be struck down by the killer, and challenge or not, were terrified.

"Guys, I think we lost them," Noah panted, a noticeable distance behind the two more athletic girls.

"You sure?" Courtney asked, glancing around.

"Yeah. We heard Sierra scream a few minutes ago. I could tell she was on the other side of the island. The killer must have been there too. It'd take a while for them to show up." Noah stated confidently.

"How do you now if Sierra or the killer is on the other side of the island?" Bridgette asked, skeptical.

"Well, did you see them enter the woods in the same area we did?"

"Yes Noah."

"Ugh, just trust me."

"I'm not sure if I can! You've—" There was a thump. Alejandro's body tumbled into view. Out of the corner of their eye, both Bridgette and Noah saw Courtney sprinting out of the clearing. An instant later a shocking jolt passed through both of them and that was all.

**Confessional #38**

_"__It was an honest mistake that I thought the killer was far away. I don't know where Bridgette's coming from. Also, what did she mean by not being sure if she could trust me? It's rather worrisome."_ —Noah

**Confessional #39**

_"__Noah's really starting to irk me. He just tells me to trust him, and he completely ignores what I had to say! I'm really worried for what'll happen when Alejandro's gone." _—Bridgette

**Confessional #40**

_"__Hmm, this rift may be just what I need!" —_Alejandro

Trent, LeShawna, Harold, and Gwen walked with a purpose through the woods. They all knew that the killer could strike at any moment.

"Guys, this isn't going to work." Trent had stopped in his tracks. Everyone turned around to face him.

"What do you mean Trent?" Gwen stepped towards him. Out of both curiosity and out of fright.

"Just running around the woods is pointless."

"Why don't we try to sabotage the other team?" LeShawna suggested.

"No, we need to face the killer. I can't stand it! Duncan did it last time and it worked, right?" Trent picked up a stick and hurried off in search before anyone could protest. The three saw a flash of light about twenty feet away and heard Trent's body crash to the ground.

"RUN!" Harold screamed. The three fled.

**Confessional #41**

_"__I am not a fast runner. Everyone knows that. I had a choice to make. I chose to give my friends a little bit of time to escape."_ —LeShawna

"Keep going guys!" LeShawna hollered at Harold and Gwen. She pivoted. The killer barreled towards her. She feinted right, sensing the Taser shoot out. LeShawna then darted to the left, leaping at the killer. She made contact, causing the killer to stumble, but not fall. Then things went to black.

Harold and Gwen were out of breath, filled with stiches, and scared out of their wits. Harold, in particular, was feeling horrible.

"Oh god, LeShawna. She's gone. She let us live." Gwen sighed and faced him.

"Look Harold," she said between breaths. "LeShawna would want you to keep going. Don't crash now. We're so close."

"How do you know? What if all the Villains are still going? What if—." Owen and Courtney crashed out of the woods.

Harold and Owen scrambled up, both sensing that the two girls were running in the opposite direction.

"Owen!" Harold was shocked that he had survived for so long. "How'd you manage to make it this far?"

"I've been hiding, why do you ask?" Owen had slowed down to a jog. Harold stopped and waited for Owen to catch up.

"Well, it's just that you're, uh, um, a, uh, little, err…fat?" Harold replied meekly. Seeing Owen's expression, he tried to catch himself. "You're only a little bit fat Owen! It's, um, nothing to be ashamed of. Besides, we still have three heroes in the game!"

**Confessional #42**

_"__I can definitely see where Lindsay's coming from. The other contestants making assumptions about me just because I'm fat really bites."_ —Owen

Just then, Owen remembered what Lindsay had asked him to do.

"Harold, I'm in an alliance with Lindsay and Sierra."

"Why are you telling me this?" Harold asked alertly.

"We were wondering if you wanted to join."

"Why would I?" Owen searched himself for answers and then grinned.

"Well, you'd be in a majority alliance," Owen really emphasized majority. "That would mean you'd be safe for a minimum of three eliminations—"

"Wait! Those 'three eliminations' are Trent, LeShawna, and Gwen!"

"Yes, but have they asked you to join in an alliance?" Owen wasn't trying to manipulate Harold: it was merely an honest question.

"No they haven't."

"Then join ours!"

**Confessional #43**

_"__I have to admit, the idea is very tempting." —_Harold

Harold, unfortunately, wasn't able to accept or refuse Owen's offer. The killer had taken advantage of the two boys stopping and knocked both of them out.

"Ugh…" Gwen had hit her head. A few very recent memories then flashed in her mind. "We need to go now! C'mon!" She grabbed a body and dragged them out of the pile. She heard the other two run in the opposite direction. The two girls ran, eventually hearing the screams of Harold and Owen

"Hey, who…" She saw that she had taken Courtney.

"Hey Gwen." Courtney said sadly.

"Uh, hi." Gwen glanced around. "C'mon, in here." She dragged Courtney into the nearby bushes. Dropping to the floor, Gwen began to ask questions.

"How many Villains are left?"

"Just me. I suppose you're the last Hero left as well." In the synapses of Courtney's brain, a few messages flew through. She grabbed Gwen and shoved her directly into the killer. Gwen got hit with the Taser and lights flashed on.

"We have a winner! The Villains win the second reward challenge!" Chris appeared in front of Courtney and the killer, revealing themselves to be a mere intern.

"Yes! I won!" Courtney jumped up and down in delight. She then noticed Gwen on the ground. "Oh, sorry Gwen."

**Confessional #44**

_"__Not cool Courtney."_ —Gwen

**Confessional #45**

_"__Look, I felt bad for plain sacrificing Gwen, but I'm not going to just mope around for something I did two years ago!" _—Courtney

**Confessional #46**

_"__Woo! I got Harold into our alliance. I think so anyway. I have to tell Lindsay."_ —Owen

**Confessional #47**

_"__Ugh, I just want out of this alliance."_ —Sierra

**Confessional #48**

_"__I don't think I can trust Bridgette anymore." _—Noah

**Confessional #49**

_"__I don't think I can trust Noah anymore."_ —Bridgette

**Confessional #50**

_"__I think I know exactly what I can do to stay in the game."_ —Alejandro

"Well, that was quite the episode! Alejandro may not be out just yet. Is the four to one team dynamic of the Villains shifting? What will happen to the Heroes if Harold joins the alliance? Will Sierra walk out? And how will Gwen and Courtney's relationship work now that Gwen doesn't want to be friends. Find out all of this and more next time on _Total Drama All-Stars Redux_!

**Author's Note:** _Tumble1980—_ Well, how will everything play out? Find out on the 20th readers!


	6. Ah, The Serengeti Tranquilizer Deer Hunt

"Last time on Total Drama _All-Stars Redux_! We had an intern dress up as a killer and go around 'killing' the contestants. What fun! In the end, Courtney won the challenge for her team. Events from seasons past were forgiven but not forgotten. Trust was broken. Misunderstandings are creating rifts between contestants. Will the Villains finally mange to make a comeback? What will happen if the Heroes lose? Does Alejandro stand a chance in the game? Find out all of this and more on Total Drama _All-Stars Redux_!"

After the killer challenge, the contestants had spent the day resting. For Noah and DJ, this meant relaxing in their cabin. Noah was reading one of his seemingly randomly appearing books, and DJ was lying on his bed, thinking.

"Hey Noah," DJ said, breaking the silence.

"Yes?"

"I was wondering if we should throw today's challenge and give Alejandro the boot."

Noah put down his book and faced DJ.

"You know, I was thinking we get rid of Bridgette," Noah replied. DJ sat up, shocked.

"What?"

"Well, she's very athletic," Noah began. "She's also incredibly friendly and well liked. Not to mention she's extremely intelligent, especially when it comes to strategy."

"Yeah," DJ stated unconvinced. "Look man, you're smart and all, but it'd be stupid to just get rid of her. Besides, everyone in our alliance wants Alejandro gone. He's screwed us all over before."

"I know," Noah sat thoughtfully for a moment. "I just don't really trust her. She seems to disagree with everything I say nowadays and seems to be wary around me."

**Confessional #51**

_"__Right now look, I know Noah and I are close, but I don't want our alliance to crumble after three eliminations! I can't do anything to make him seem suspicious. No offense or anything, but I can fathom him jumping ships if the going gets rough."—_DJ

"Well, I'll think about it."

"Thanks DJ," Noah reflected while lying on his bed. "You know DJ, it's nice to have you around. To have a friend in a game where you're trying to get rid of everybody is a comfort."

"Thanks man," DJ said with a sigh. The two went on reading with the midday sun blaring down through the window.

"You see Courtney, I just feel uneasy around Noah. He think he may be planning something."

"I know how you feel. Gwen and I have made up, but there's still some tension between the two of us." Bridgette patted Courtney on the shoulder empathetically. She then moved right on.

"So I was thinking that we have Noah be our next target after Alejandro."

"I'm all for it, Noah's way too smart to compete with."

**Confessional #52**

_"__I really like Courtney. She's a good listener, not that prissy CIT from season one. We sort of act as each-others' confidants."—_Bridgette

**Confessional #53**

_"__I'm really glad that drama with Gwen and me is basically over. I just wish we didn't end on such a bleak note."_—Courtney

At the dock, Harold had joined Sierra, Owen, and Lindsay. Everyone was talking heatedly except for Sierra.

"We need to pick a pecking order for whom we vote out!"

"No Lindsay! We've beat the Villains twice! I say we just keep winning," Harold fiercely responded. On his mind was LeShawna.

"Why?" Lindsay asked. She could tell Harold was not telling her something. He tottered on his feet and pulled at his collar.

"Guys, do we need to talk about strategy now?" Owen interrupted.

"Yeah!" Sierra said, wanting to get out of another droll alliance meeting Lindsay had started.

"Come on Sierra! We need to figure out whom to eliminate."

"Well, you can do that without me," Sierra stated flatly. She stalked off.

**Confessional #54**

_"__Would it kill Lindsay to not talk about this god damn alliance?! I wish I could just go it alone."_ —Sierra

**Confessional #55**

_"__What is up with Sierra? I keep trying to talk to her, but I can never get an answer. It's really starting to irk me."_—Lindsay

"Well Harold?" Lindsay faced him with a cross look on her face.

"I'm just going go…" He sprinted off the dock.

"Ugh," Lindsay stormed off, as she had in most of the more recent meetings.

**Confessional #56**

_"__Lindsay's alliance is crumbling. Sure we just got Harold, but we can barely agree on anything. Also, Sierra and Harold are constantly reluctant to do anything. I think it's really getting to Lindsay." —_Owen

"Campers!" Chris' voice pierced through the air. "Please meet me at the beach now!"

"Our last challenge was last night," Gwen grumbled while sitting on a rock near the beach.

"I don't care." Chris had seemingly appeared out of nowhere. Gwen looked at him with daggers for eyes and he removed himself. Right then, Trent and LeShawna appeared.

"Hey guys."

"Hey girl."

"Hey Gwen," Trent gave her a small wave which she returned.

**Confessional #57**

_"__It's great to be able to talk to Trent after everything. After the whole Courtney thing, I've been spending most of my time with him and it's been nice."_ —Gwen

Everyone else lingered into the general vicinity. Alejandro and Sierra arrived last, separate from the group and each other. Chris clapped his hands and drew everyone's attention.

"Ah, the Serengeti," he began. Alejandro and Sierra, the only surviving contestants to have competed in that challenge, shuddered.

"I see you two remember. But what a shame: everyone else has never experienced this." He shook his head in mock disappointment. The All-Stars exchanged looks of bitter knowing.

"Well, shame no more!" He stated with a relish. "We're reenacting that particular challenge. However, how could we call ourselves All-Stars if we didn't raise the stakes? Everyone grab a gun." A crate full of guns landed behind Chris with a thump. He lifted up the top and handed out one to each team.

"Right, the yellow guns are for the Heroes and the red guns are for the Villains."

"Uh, Chris?"

"Yes Courtney?" He asked in a bored tone.

"I won the last challenge for my team," she began with a bit of personal pride. "Don't we get an advantage?"

"Oh gee Courtney, thanks for reminding me of how you shoved me into that fake killer's arms!" Gwen exclaimed sarcastically. Trent gave her a pat on the shoulder, remembering how painful the Taser was.

"Sorry." She said this with guilt building up inside of her.

"Well Courtney," Chris said with a gleam in his eye. Clearly, he was glad for the tension created by the slight detour. "The Villains get the tranquilizer darts. The heroes have to scour the island for them. Also, you're hunting each other. Lastly there's a ten minute grace period; neither team may attack. If you do, I'll eliminate you from the challenge. Everyone ready?"

"Uh," Lindsay said.

"Go!" Everyone except Lindsay ran off. She glared at Chris momentarily before hurrying off in search of the darts.

The Villains were running in a group. When they reached a clearing Courtney signaled everyone to stop. Since she was the strongest player on their team when it came to challenges, everyone obliged.

"Right guys, we need a game plan," she said promptly.

"I'll go keep lookout," Alejandro replied. He hurried away from their group, but remained close enough to hear.

"I think we should split up and get rid of the heroes one by one. They out number us, so it should be easy to pick off a few of them," Bridgette suggested.

"No. We need to follow them and get rid of them right after the ten minutes are up," Noah argued. He received a nod from DJ, much to his approval.

"Then they'll just knock us all out Noah."

"You really think they would have found their ammo by now? It's been about nine minutes and—"

"Listen to me!" Bridgette shouted. Clearly she was getting more and more annoyed with Noah by the second. "They could hold us hostage while they search for ammo. There are seven of them and five of us!" She reinforced that last fact, which made her teammates feel uneasy.

"Do you really think that they would have found the ammo by now if half of their teams are idiots? Besides—" A siren wailed through the air. Everyone cringed and covered their ears. When the siren stopped, Bridgette and DJ were on the ground. Realizing this, Noah shot Owen and Harold in the back, knocking the two of them out as well.

**Confessional #58**

_"__Way to go Bridgette! Now we're down to three people. Ugh, she never agrees with me on anything! Would it kill her to not always be on the contrary? We wouldn't have lost so many times if she just went along with my plan."_ —Noah

The remaining five heroes darted through the woods, each trying to avoid the volley of darts flying down on them. Eventually the team was split up: Trent, Lindsay, and Sierra had separated from Gwen and LeShawna. The Villains seemed to have followed the other two, so the threesome stopped in a nearby glade.

"Who did we lose?" Lindsay asked concerned. Sierra shrugged, which annoyed Lindsay slightly.

"I think Harold and Owen are down for the count." Trent replied after catching his breath. "Do you think LeShawna and Gwen are doing alright?"

"I think so," Lindsay replied.

"I hope so," Sierra muttered. Confused, Trent pressed her.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, it's three versus two. There mathematically disadvantaged," she explained with a shrug. Trent gave her an inquisitive look. Lindsay appeared annoyed.

"Sierra, why are you always acting so, uh, well, dead?" Lindsay asked with an irritated look on her face.

"Why do you care?" Sierra asked, beginning to feel angry herself.

"Because, you're a part of our…team!" Lindsay only just remembered to not mention her alliance. Trent tried to quell the quarrel.

"Guys, we need to focus. Sierra you should try to be more enthusiastic—"

"Yeah! Sierra, you're not that much of a team player." Trent gasped at what Lindsay just uttered. Even she appeared shocked. Sierra, however, was done with these two.

"Hey guys look!" The two turned away from her, only to feel a prick in their backs. Immediately they both felt their eyes droop, senses numbing, a thud, Sierra shouting: "Alejandro!" and then nothing.

**Confessional #59**

_"__I know I look despicable for knocking out Trent and Lindsay, but they're just so grating! So what if I'm not that overzealous nut case from season three? Does that mean there's something wrong with me?"_ —Sierra

LeShawna and Gwen sprinted through trees and thickets, both with only one tranquilizer dart. Each Hero only had one dart from a small stash they found in an oak tree. Near the cliff, they stopped. Both were thoroughly out of breath.

"Gwen, do you think we lost them?"

"I think so."

"I wonder where the others are."

"You're guess is as good as mine."

The two spent a few more minutes recovering, yet they were acutely aware of their surroundings. LeShawna heard Gwen mutter something.

"What did you say?"

"Hmm?"

"You said something, I know it!" LeShawna confidently proclaimed. "Something about Trent…" Gwen eyes widened in surprise and she replied: "uh, no."

**Confessional #60**

_"__Psh, it was about Trent. You can't lie to LeShawna."_ —LeShawna

"Alright, alright." LeShawna was determined, however to not drop the subject.

"Should we scout out the Villains?" Gwen asked, trying to change the subject.

"Sounds like a good idea," the two went into the woods.

Noah, Alejandro, and Courtney had returned to the glade. Noah had argued that the Heroes likely wouldn't return. Alejandro was on board, though Courtney was unsure.

"Noah,"

"What Alejandro?" Noah glanced at him wearily.

"I've noticed that you and Bridgette aren't on the best terms."

"Go figure," he retorted sarcastically. Clearly, Noah was still upset over London.

"Anyway, I was thinking that perhaps that it may be best if you try and, how should I put this, eliminate Bridgette." He said this slyly and charismatically.

**Confessional #61**

_"__I know that whatever Alejandro says is total bullshit. I must admit that he did just repeat thoughts with quite of bit of accuracy."_ —Noah

**Confessional #62**

_"__I know Noah's too smart to agree with what I say. But he is egotistical enough to favor anyone saying anything resembling his train of thought."_ —Alejandro

Gwen and LeShawna, by chance, had stumbled upon the glade the three were in. Not thinking about how much ammo they had, the two fired. Noah and Alejandro fell. Courtney figured out their positions almost immediately knocked them out. She did feel a bit upset for eliminating Gwen, but she had to remain focused on the challenge. It was just her now.

The alarm blared again. Had she won? Much to Courtney's dismay, that wasn't the case.

"Hello final two! Congrats on 'killing' everyone else. Will Sierra and Courtney report to the beach. It would take forever for the two of you find each other."

In about five minutes, Courtney had arrived on the beach with no one in sight. Eventually Sierra appeared. She seemed bored, as Courtney noticed with mild interest. She then remembered that she had a gun in her hand.

"Hey Courtney—" That was all Sierra got out before she fell unconscious on the sand. Chris had just shown up with what appeared to be explosives.

"Courtney!" He yelled. "You just ruined what was supposed to be the climax of the challenge!"

"Well Chris, I wanted to win."

"Well, I suppose that's true," he pulled out a walkie-talkie. He ordered the interns to administer the antidote for the darts. Slowly everyone groggily made their way to the beach.

"Everyone, we have a winner." Most held their breath, as few knew what the outcome of the challenge was.

"Despite ruining my perfect idea for a climax, Courtney wins for the Villains!" A great round of cheering came up from the five. Everyone hoisted Courtney on their shoulders. Even Bridgette and Noah had called a temporary truce on their constant quibbling. The Heroes glanced around at each other with emotions ranging from calm to worry to suspicion.

"Heroes, meet me at the bonfire pit in half an hour." Chris headed off to where ever he went, and the Villains left for dinner. Lindsay called over her alliance.

"Alright guys, let's get this done—"

"I say vote off Gwen," Sierra had been inspecting her fingernails while saying this.

"Okay!" Owen responded hastily. Lindsay appeared uneasy but nodded nonetheless.

"Uh, why?" Harold asked.

"She goes far in every challenge we do and has no real enemies. She could become a real threat during the merge."

**Confessional #63**

_"__Gwen's my friend! I don't want to vote her off, but I can't make my alliance suspicious."_

—Harold

Harold nodded in agreement and the meeting was disbanded before people became suspicious.

A half hour later, the entire cast was at the bonfire pit. Chris walked up, ready to kick someone off.

"I have six marshmallows. One of you will not be getting one. If you do not receive a marshmallow, you must immediately head to the dock of shame, catch the boat of losers, and leave." No one corrected him; the Heroes sat on the edge of their seats. The Villains looked on with rapt attention.

"Trent, Owen, and LeShawna are all safe." The three all jumped up to claim their prize.

"Harold…and Sierra." The two hurried over to get a marshmallow. All that whom were left were Lindsay and Gwen. Neither looked very comfortable.

"The last person safe is…..Lindsay." Lindsay booked it over the last marshmallow while Gwen sat there in shock. Trent and LeShawna were thoroughly surprised too.

"I'm…gone?" Gwen had never thought she'd be out first. She accepted it nonetheless. Walking over to her team, Gen gave LeShawna a bear hug.

"Don't worry girl, I'm going all the way for you." She then moved onto Trent, who's faced beamed depression.

"Trent perk up. Don't just mope," Gwen faced him directly. I want you to keep fighting, okay? I'll be rooting for you and LeShawna." She gave him a final hug. He then spoke.

"I'm going to win for you."

"Thanks Trent. Hey, do you want to meet for coffee after the show is over?"

"I'd love to."

"Bye." Gwen choked out. She gave a wave to her other teammates and muttered 'bye' towards the Villains. Courtney watched Gwen tromp down the dock…and hurried after her. Out of curiosity, everyone, including Chris, followed.

"Gwen!" Courtney shouted, barreling towards her. Gwen turned an inch from the boat, and she placed her hand on her hip.

"Yes Courtney—" Courtney rushed past her and hopped on the boat.

"What are you doing?!"

"I'm taking your place! Look, think of this as, like, uh, a return for everything. Just promise me this, you'll meet me after the show?"

Gwen was still processing the turn of events: "Sure." She responded, eyes wide.

"Drive!" Courtney yelled at the driver. The boat sped away into the night.

"Well! What a shocking turn of events! Courtney took Gwen's place! How will the Villain's cope with losing three members in a row? How will the Heroes deal with this? And will the tensions from each team reach a breaking point? Find out all of this and more next time on _Total Drama All-Stars Redux_!

**Author's Note:** _Tumble1980_— Courtney's out of here! She was always meant to be third out, performing one grandiose act to earn Gwen's friendship. Anyway, sorry for being late again! I know, I'm awful. To combat this, I've put in a new deadline: 8:00 PM on Tuesdays GST +8. Feel free to attack me for not meeting the deadline. Please read and review!


	7. Fears and Plot Points

"About five minutes ago on _Total Drama All-Stars Redux_! The campers had to hunt each other in a fusion of challenges. In the end Courtney won after hitting LeShawna in the face—"

"Yeah, I'm still recovering from that," she interjected. Most of the other campers nodded in agreement.

"Anyway," Chris began with his inflection saying: shut up everyone. "The Heroes voted Gwen out. It seemed like the Villains were just beginning to dig themselves out of their elimination streak. However, in a shocking act of kindness, Courtney traded places with Gwen. Now, with the Villains effectively losing another member and the Heroes technically undefeated, are our antagonists done for good? Or, perhaps, they may recover? Find out all of this and more—"

"Uh, Chris?" Noah asked.

"Yes?" He replied stoutly.

"Today's a reward challenge."

"It's not day time Noah, and I was adding that part for dramatic tension, though I guess it's ruined now."

"Gee, I'm sorry."

"Ugh, anyway, something something _Total Drama All-Stars Redux_!" Chris stalked off.

Gwen, whom had been standing in shock, turned towards her team.

"So, who voted for me?" No one said anything. Sighing, she walked towards the edge of the dock. Trent followed her.

Walking towards her, he sensed the pensiveness radiating from her.

"Gwen?"

"Yeah," she asked tiredly. Trent didn't have any real thought for a conservation, so he answered her question.

"I didn't vote for you, Gwen," he informed her.

"Thanks." She turned towards him with a miniscule, depressed, yet genuine smile on her face.

"It's nice to know someone on my team isn't out to get me."

"Hey," Trent said, trying to calm her. "It may have been only two people. Our team doesn't really have any politics. Everyone else's votes may have been split three or four ways."

"Yeah, maybe," Gwen took little comfort in Trent's hypothesis. She had a lingering feeling that everyone was out to get her. Trent sensed her continuing sadness and put his hand on her shoulder. She clasped it, grateful.

**Confessional #64**

_"__Courtney's gone. It feels strange saying it. Unnatural. I'm glad that we at least managed to end on a positive note for once. I think. Anyway, I'm not too sure of my team anymore. Sure, Trent's on my side: I'm really, really grateful for that. I'd be shocked if LeShawna or Harold tried to give me the hook. I'm not certain of everyone else, though." _—Gwen

**Confessional #65**

_"__No, no, no! Gwen should have left. She'll figure out eventually I voted her: I know it'll happen! I know! What am I going to do? I can't stay with this alliance anymore, I can't."_ —Harold

"Uh, Trent, Gwen?" LeShawna trotted slowly towards the two. They were both staring into the dark horizon, reflecting. They were both seemingly in a trance.

"Yes?" Gwen whipped her head around, jarring Trent.

"We've all been sitting around the bonfire pit. Want to join?" Trent seemed a little unsure, but Gwen agreed. They all headed towards the rest of the campers.

A conversation was well under way. By the time the three had found their seats, everyone else was talking about their fears.

"Well, I honestly can't stand being wrong," Noah stated first. Everyone else gasped. Clearly, they remembered the challenge from season one.

"What?" Alejandro asked. It's not like Chris will actually figure out how to make a challenge of me being set on fire with nothing to extinguish it?" Lindsay face palmed at his lack of common sense.

"Seriously?" She asked. "That's like me saying that I hate being patronized." She realized what she did, sighed, and put her head in her hands.

"Okay, let's just state our fears, we'll just spill anyway. I can't stand with being stereotyped," Owen revealed while patting Lindsay on the back.

DJ was sitting next to them and said he hated hurting people, but he also despised being marginalized for feeling so. LeShawna stated she was having issues of dealing with passive bigotry that was increasingly being directed at her. Trent disliked people thinking of him as a brooding misunderstood artist because of his actions in season two. Gwen feared that she would never have a good life because of her horrible circumstances. Harold stated he hated having to deal with the realities of life. Bridgette had a crippling fear of drowning.

"Really? You're a surfer," Sierra interjected.

"I know, it's just something that could always happen to me. I'm in the water every day. The idea eats at you. What are you scared of?"

"Losing Cody, forever," Sierra said bluntly. With that everyone went to bed.

The next day in the mess hall, Chris strolled in with a lighter in his hand. Alejandro groaned and Bridgette laughed.

**Confessional #66**

_"__Who knows? Maybe I won't have to get rid of him myself."_ —Bridgette

"Welcome to the 'Watch everyone come to terms with their surprisingly mature fears' challenge!" He looked around at all of them. To the surprise of anyone, Chris looked at the veterans and reflected. No longer were they teenagers, but rather they were worn cynical adults. He shook this off, however.

"First off, Alejandro!" Chris beckoned everyone outside. An intern stood with a full body fire retardant suit. Alejandro shook at the door, the image of the lava raining down on him surfaced in his mind.

"I—" He looked at the contestants. No one offered him any support.

**Confessional #67**

_"__It's horrible: I had to face my worst fear and the other campers seemed apathetic. A few even enjoyed it." _—Alejandro

He took a few hesitant steps forward. Swallowing, he stepped into the suit.

"You need to stay ablaze for two minutes, absolutely calm," Chris told him. He set the suit on fire.

"Uh, Chris?" Lindsay asked.

"Yes?"

"How do we tell who wins? My team is leading by three people," she boasted.

"Oh, by percentages." He replied. "I doubt you'd understand. Someone with your mental capacity could not possibly comprehend that mathematical concept." His voice dripped with malice. "I'll explain it to the others, you may listen, as if you'd understand," he scoffed. He didn't get farther in his speech as Lindsay pummeled him to the ground out of raw fury.

"Shut up!" She yelled.

"I'm sorry Lindsay, you just lost a point for your team," Chris paused. He glanced towards Alejandro whom was focusing on his breathing.

"Also, Alejandro has lasted long enough. I'm going to look for a fire extinguisher."

Alejandro shot up and made a beeline for the lake. He leapt off the dock and into the water.

"Well, he earns a point nonetheless. That means the Villains have completed 25% of the challenge. Whichever team completes the most of the challenge when it's over wins! Now Sierra, please follow me over to the amphitheater."

The campers minus Alejandro walked to the location. Lindsay talked to Sierra.

"Hey,"

"Hey."

"I think we should try and throw the challenge—"

"You know what? I'm done. Lindsay, I'm only in this stupid alliance because I didn't want to hurt your feelings. You always talk about strategy and it's driving me crazy! I actually thought if I acted like a normal person I may get to know some of you, but you just keep dragging me into talks like: 'who should we recruit' or 'who should we get rid of'! I hate it! I'm out of your fucking alliance. Bye." Sierra stalked off, leaving Lindsay stunned.

**Confessional #68**

_"__I know I seem heartless, but I don't care! I just wanted to get to know these people for who they are, not have strategy talks 24/7. Okay?"_ —Sierra

Eventually, everyone arrived. Chris and Sierra, whom was apprehensive, stood on stage.

"Sierra, I've prepared slides. If you can get through them all, you get a point. Slide one."

A picture of Cody. Well, not exactly. It was of Cody, yes, but he was horribly mangled. His face was bloody and bruised, he had oddly bent limbs and protruding bones from his abdomen.

"No! No, no, no!" Sierra bounded off the stage, crying. LeShawna caught her.

"Shh, shh, it's okay girl. It was photo shopped or something."

**Confessional #69**

_"__Okay, that may have been too far."_ —Chris

"Uh, Sierra?" Chris asked awkwardly. "You alright?"

She composed herself and nodded. Chris breathed a sigh of relief.

"Let's move on!"

A variety of challenges ensued. Noah cracked after being told wrong no matter what he answered in a trivia game. Harold was sent into an artificial real world and successfully navigated some preprogrammed organic issues. He learned a valuable lesson on individuality and responsibility. Trent was sent through a slew of horrible psychologists but he never lost his nerve. Bridgette managed to overcome the primal panic of a simulated drowning. Finally, LeShawna had a conversations with conservatives on antebellum slavery. She remained calm and won.

"Owen!" Chris chanted as the not traumatized/injured campers (Owen, Gwen, Trent, Harold, LeShawna, Lindsay, and DJ) walked into the mess hall.

"Your challenge…is to eat a salad." Much to Owen's surprise, everyone gasped. Even Lindsay.

**Confessional #70**

_"__Really, that's my challenge. I said I hated being stereotyped! This is the exact opposite…maybe I am too fat…" —_Owen

Owen ate the salad, depressed. After a rather short challenge where DJ took a torrential amount of jeering for refusing to beat up Harold, Chris and the campers walked to the bonfire pit.

"Right, mathematically the Heroes have lost." A bunch of groans rose up. Chris raised a hand.

"However, if Gwen completes her challenge, her score will count double." He motioned her to join him.

"Gwen, Gwen, Gwen we have a history don't we?"

"Yeah…" Gwen agreed cautiously.

"You also come from a poor family?"

"Yes,"

"Then you tried to get the money, but had it stolen." Gwen merely had her eyes darken.

"I see. It's a shame. That money would have served you well, you know. You know what's nice? Having a future financially. It must be difficult not being able to pay for art school. That it kills to know you had no way of changing this except for getting away with the money, which didn't happen. You're family has also fallen on hard times, I gather. Your mom's out of a job, you're brother having to work—"

"Stop!" Gwen was in a ball, hand over her ears. Chris knew Gwen could take a lot of shit, so he didn't bother with checking on her.

"The Villains win!" Chris announced. Everyone, however, was merely looking at Gwen. She hadn't moved. Trent stood her up and helped her walk away.

"The Heroes have lost again! Will the Villains actually manage to not lose a member? How will Lindsay's alliance hold up? Will Gwen figure out who voted for her? How are the politics of The Villains shape up if their numbers continue to dwindle? Find out all of this and more next time on _Total Drama All-Stars Redux_!"

**Author's Note:** _Tumble1980—_ Sorry for a short episode. I made it very Heroes-centric as most of the past episodes had been devoted to the Villains. The next chapter will be more balanced between the two teams. Please read and review!


	8. Camping

"Last time on _Total Drama All-Stars Redux_! The remaining campers were once again to go through another gauntlet of fears. Some were victorious, some were permanently scarred. Trent and Gwen bonded over Courtney's departure. Sierra quit Lindsay's alliance. In the end, Gwen lost for the Heroes. Will the Villains finally manage to win an elimination challenge and not have one of their members quit? Find out right here, right now, on _Total Drama All-Stars Redux_!"

Trent and Gwen were sitting on the steps of their cabin. It was morning. Over the past two days the two had spent most of their time with each other.

"So Trent, why are you here? Aside from your contract, I mean," Gwen asked.

"Well, everyone in my hometown thinks I'm a lunatic. You know, with all that messed up shit I did in season two. Hell, I don't even know why…" Trent burrowed his hands through his hair, reflecting bitterly on what he'd done on the show. Gwen smiled slightly.

"Well, if it's any consolation, I don't think you're insane. In fact, you may just be normal," She replied in a cool voice. Clearly she was trying to comfort him. Trent chuckled lightly.

"Thanks," he smiled gratefully at her. Gwen returned the smile. After everything, it was a comforting thing to know you had someone you could confide anything in.

The Villains didn't have such luxury. Instead, the four of them remained shut off from each other, each doing their own little activity. Bridgette in particular seemed to be edged away from everyone else. Alejandro noticed.

"Hello Bridgette," he greeted sitting down beside her.

"What?" She spat at him. Slamming her book down, Bridgette began to walk away.

"Nothing, I just merely wanted to congratulate you on being the last surviving girl on our team," hey explained while jogging to keep up with her.

"Thanks," she snapped. Alejandro grabbed her shoulder and spun her around.

"Bridgette," he said in a firm voice. "The two of us are the next to go on our team."

"I'm shocked," she deadpanned. She was shifting uncomfortably due to Alejandro grasping her shoulders.

"If we want to make it to the merge, we're going to have to stick together."

"Why should I trust you?" She asked with narrowed eyes.

"Because DJ and Noah would never agree to such a thing as they're still allies. They're also far too intelligent to have me break them up. Besides, I doubt you'd fall for my own tricks again," he looked at her with legitimate pleading in his eyes.

"Whatever," she roughly turned around and walked away.

**Confessional #71**

_"__That's the first time I've ever seen Alejandro convey a legitimate human emotion."_ —Bridgette

Things weren't exactly peachy for the heroes either. Lindsay and Sierra weren't talking unless arguing. Lunch would be a perfect example.

"Owen are you going to eat anything?" Lindsay asked, concerned.

"The dude's eighteen, he can make his own choices," Sierra commented passively.

"Well, he hasn't eaten all day!" Lindsay exclaimed as her voiced raised. A majority of the veterans moved away.

"You can't just mother him all the time!" Sierra replied in a grated way.

"Uh, guys? I think I'm going to just head on back to the cabin," Owen said quietly. All this did was cause the eruption of a full blown quarrel between the two women.

**Confessional #72**

_"__I swear, those two getting on each other's nerves are getting everyone on each other's nerves. Sierra really should know better, though. It is Lindsay after all."_ —LeShawna

**Confessional #73**

_"__I'm kind of glad the two are constantly bickering: it keeps attention away from me. I don't want anyone to know how I've been switching sides." _—Harold

Before Lindsay and Sierra's fight could progress much further, Chris appeared at the door.

"It's nice to see everyone getting along," the campers rolled their eyes. He went on.

"On to today's challenge! Please follow me to the bonfire pit," everyone got up with a general clutter.

"What do you think he's going to make us do?" DJ asked Noah.

"No clue, I just hope it isn't as bad as the last challenge," Noah replied.

"It's much worse!" Chris called back.

"Great," Noah replied sarcastically.

When everyone was sitting and staring at Chris, he explained the challenge.

"We're going on a camping trip!" He exclaimed while clapping his hands. Everyone groaned.

"Oh shut up," he replied. "Each team will be given a map and compass. The supplies are at the camp grounds. You have to survive the night and be the first team back to win. Any questions?" A few contestants started to voice their concerns.

"Go!" Chris yelled, signaling with his hand. Everyone took off.

"Okay guys, we do not get lost!" DJ told his team. Bridgette nodded, remembering what happened with Katie and Sadie. Once she saw Noah doing the exact same thing she stopped.

**Confessional #74**

_"__Okay, Bridgette's acting really petty. She literally refuses to agree with me on anything, even if it's like racism is bad or something." _—Noah

"So, do you guys know where are camp is?" Alejandro asked, slowing to a walk.

"Probably somewhere that way," DJ responded. He had motioned for Noah and Bridgette to keep quiet, or they might veer off in different directions thus losing their team the challenge.

DJ's estimation proved accurate. In a mere fifteen minutes the four had reached their camp.

**Confessional #75**

_"__I think we stand a chance to win!" —_DJ

"No, we need to set up camp!" Noah yelled at Bridgett

"Fine, I'll go find some food for myself!" Bridgette shouted back while stalking off.

**Confessional #76**

_"__I spoke too soon."_ —DJ

The Heroes didn't have such luck. It took them a good hour to find their camp grounds. Just when things began to look up for them, an argument broke out.

"Why do I have to go out and find food?" Lindsay asked Sierra, annoyed.

"Well, you're the only one of us who doesn't have any camping experience," Sierra retorted.

"What about season one?" Lindsay asked again.

"Please, you spent the night in a tree," Sierra replied scornfully.

"You—"

"Guys!" Trent shouted over the two of them. Everyone turned to face him.

"I'll go out and find us some food with Owen. You know how to fish right?" He asked him. Owen nodded.

"Harold and I'll go find some firewood," LeShawna said before another argument from breaking out. "Gwen, will you keep these two from getting in a fight?"

"Sure," Gwen sighed, irritated she'd have to watch the two.

"Right, let's go," the four went in their own directions.

Bridgette had happened to stumble upon a bush of berries. She had no idea what they were though.

"I wonder if they're safe," she said to herself. Just then, Owen and Trent walked into the same clearing.

"Oh Bridgette, don't eat those: they'll make you sick," Owen told her.

"Thanks!" She called to them as they walked though.

**Confessional #77**

_"__I know it seems evil, but I kept a few of those berries. Who knows? They may be useful."_

—Bridgette

Harold and LeShawna had searched for about twenty minutes, yet they had only found a few twigs.

"Harold, let's take a break. I'm all worn out," LeShawna sighed as she plopped onto the ground.

"Sure, LeShawna," Harold replied and sat down next to her. A silence fell as LeShawna thought about something.

"Harold?"

"Yes?" He faced her, listening.

"Who voted for Gwen?" She didn't say this as if she was accusing Harold. She was merely wondering. Harold, however, didn't register this. He shifted from side to side, pulling his shirt collar.

"Harold?" LeShawna asked, concerned.

"Nothing," he muttered looking away from her.

"Are you hiding something?" She asked, growing suspicious.

"Uh,"

"Harold, don't lie," she firmly told him. He gulped, blinked, sighed and faced her again.

"I voted for Gwen, okay?" LeShawna gasped.

"Why?"

"Well, I was told to join an alliance a few days ago—"

"By who?"

"I forget, but I think the alliance is headed by…" he trailed off, trying to think of someone.

"By who?" LeShawna asked forcefully.

"By, uh, Sierra!" He told her the first name that popped into his head.

"She did it?"

"Um, yeah! Don't you remember how she acted towards Gwen in season three?"

"Hmm, that does make sense…we need to vote her off," LeShawna concluded.

**Confessional #78**

_"__I'm sorry Sierra! I just said what came into my head. I need to keep the blame off of me. God,_ _I wish I could say this to your face. I'm sorry!"_ —Harold

DJ and Noah were alone setting up the tent in the Villains' campground. Alejandro had set off searching for water and firewood.

"Do you think we should throw this challenge?" Noah asked.

"I don't know, who'd we vote out?" DJ asked back.

"Could go either way, maybe we should just get rid of Bridgette and Alejandro," Noah replied. He hammered in the last spoke and went around the tent to face DJ.

"What is up with you trying to get that girl out?" DJ asked. He was still friends with Bridgette.

"She's too smart and she's too nice," Noah stated bluntly. He elaborated.

"Basically everyone is her friend. Everyone trusts her, and they all like her. No one in their right mind would team up with Alejandro. Ergo, she's the bigger threat," Noah explained. DJ nodded, but then a thought came into his head.

"What if we get rid of both of them? The Heroes outnumber us!" He exclaimed, remembering when he was a one man team.

"Please, they can't agree on anything," Noah replied confidently.

"How so?" DJ inquired doubtfully.

"Well, I've been watching them. They're team is split down the middle with LeShawna, Trent, and Gwen on one side and Lindsay, Sierra, and Owen on the other. Harold's the swing vote. So all we have to do is side with one side and then we're safe!" Noah beamed, prideful of his plan.

"Okay man, I just hope the two don't team up or anything," DJ stated.

"Please, the two hate each other," Noah reassured.

Sierra, Lindsay, and Gwen had just finished setting up camp and were sitting in silence.

"Guys, it's been an hour. Shouldn't they be back?" Lindsay asked.

"Please, they'll be fine," Sierra brushed off. Gwen was looking at the woods forebodingly.

"Maybe we should go and search?" She suggested.

"Guys, they'll be okay, let's just relax," Sierra flopped down in the tent.

"Sierra! We can't just abandon them!"

"You're acting like they died or something Lindsay,"

"They might have!"

"Oh god," Gwen groaned; her friends were in the woods.

"Lindsay, please be quiet," Sierra told her seeing Gwen react like that.

"Ugh, whatever," Lindsay stomped away from her.

"Guys, can we please just not fight?" Gwen asked tiredly.

"Sure, let's go look for the rest of our teammates,"

"Who cares Lindsay?!" Sierra yelled at her. Gwen gasped at Sierra.

"I do! My friends are in the woods, and it'd be helpful if you bothered to give a damn!" Gwen shouted at Sierra, losing her temper.

"Well, gee Gwen! I'm sorry, I didn't know that our team could have died with five or so crew people following them around 24/7!" Sierra yelled back.

"Okay, you know what?" Gwen exclaimed in a rage-induced fervor. "I'm voting for you next time we lose!"

"Me too!" Lindsay chimed in, taking Gwen's side.

**Confessional #79**

_"__I'm so glad Gwen want's to vote off Sierra. Now the targets off of me for sure! Well, if it ever was."_ —Lindsay

Owen had managed to catch three fish by the time the sun was beginning to set. Trent had milled about, feeling a bit useless. He hadn't found a single piece of food for his team. Alejandro strolled in.

"Hello," Alejandro said quickly. It had taken him slightly longer than expected to find a stream, so he was running late.

"Hey Alejandro," Trent greeted shortly. He had seen what Alejandro had done to his friends in season three.

"Which ways the camp?" Bridgette muttered clutching a few berries. She noticed the boys, but the boys didn't notice her so she slipped the berries into her hand pouch on the front of her hoodie.

"Bridgette?" Owen, being the closest, had noticed her first.

"Oh, Owen! Hi!" She replied awkwardly. She hadn't much interaction with the other team.

"Oh hey, Bridgette. Congrats on being the last standing girl on your team," Trent said.

"Hmm? Oh yeah!" Bridgette beamed a little. She hadn't even realized she'd outlasted Heather and Courtney.

"Oh, hello Bridgette,"

"Alejandro," she snapped. A silence fell over the four, until a bear stumbled into the clearing a bit away from them.

"What are the odds?" Trent asked incredulously.

**Confessional #80**

_"__You see, I thought a bit of homage would be suiting. So what? It won't kill them…probably." _—Chris

"Everyone back away slowly," Bridgette whispered. The bear turned, and sprinted at them.

"Tree!" Owen shouted and the four climbed up.

Harold, LeShawna, Lindsay, and Gwen all sat away from Sierra around a fire. They were growing increasingly hungry as night fell.

"Do you think they'll be back soon?" LeShawna asked.

"I don't know. When they do though, there won't be enough food for seven people," Gwen stared at Sierra while Lindsay patted her on the back.

"That was kind of mean of Sierra to say all those things," Harold chimed in trying to keep the blame off of him.

"You know, I'm just going to bed," Sierra muttered tiredly.

"Okay, so who do we throw to the bear?" Bridgette asked.

"Bridgette, we can't just throw people to bears! How many time do I have to tell you this?" Owen sighed. Everything except for the actual fish he caught, the rest of his fishing gear was on the ground.

"We can't just spend the night up in here," Alejandro said worriedly.

"I'm with you, it wasn't fun having to use my belt to keep myself from falling of a branch," Trent shuddered at the memory of the night.

Bridgette leaned back, feeling utterly hopeless. She then, however, noticed the fish in Owen's hand.

"Owen hand me the fish," Bridgette commanded. Owen complied, though unsure.

"Hey bear, catch!" Bridgette tossed the fish a good distance away from the tree, jumped down, and made a beeline for the woods. The others followed.

The way the camps were positioned meant that the four had picked up Noah and DJ, and then the remaining Heroes, and then had slammed into Chris' cabin.

"What's going on?" He cried out. Chris stumbled out of his trailer half asleep to see the contestants.

"Well great, the challenge's ruined!" He groaned and looked at where the campers were standing.

"Villains win," he said shortly.

"Yes!" Bridgette and Alejandro shouted simultaneously. Their eyes narrowed.

"Well, were miles away from the camp so I guess I'll do the voting now," Chris glanced at the Heroes.

"Who do you want to vote out?"

Everyone except Sierra chorused Sierra, though Trent and Owen merely went along with everyone else.

"I vote Lindsay," Sierra said.

"Well, you're, uh…out."

"So do I go to the dock of shame?"

"I guess."

Chris led her off, without even signing off. No one regretted their actions except Harold.

**Author's Note,** _—Tumble1980:_ Well, Sierra's gone. I had her leave extremely in an extremely underwhelming way to show how much of a scapegoat she's been to the Total Drama Writers. Anyway, how will the Heroes deal with their first official lost?


End file.
